L'œil du cyclone
by Jeliel
Summary: Perle de calme au milieu de la tempête sanglante du quartier de Trost, le lycée Rose voit chaque jour des centaines d'adolescents passer son seuil. Mais entre ses murs les éléments s'agitent, prémices de troubles à venir. Entre amour, haine, rêves brisés et nouveaux espoirs, ses élèves luttent au quotidien sous l'œil menaçant des Titans. Le temps du changement serait-il arrivé ? AU
1. Décor

**Petites informations pré-fanfic pour une meilleure compréhension (et éviter les problèmes) :**

Déjà, sachez que _techniquement_ cette histoire ne contiendra aucun spoil vu que c'est une AU, mais de nombreux parallèles avec le manga s'y trouvent (titan shifter, secret de Christa, etc) donc je vous conseille d'avoir au moins lu jusqu'au chapitre 42 (l'anime se termine au 33 pour l'équivalence) avant de vous y aventurer.

Pour les personnages notés 'principaux' j'ai dû faire un choix et ai décidé d'en mettre un par 'intrigue', mais de nombreux autres apparaitront au cours de l'histoire. Je ne pouvais juste pas tous les mettre.

Je vous informe ensuite que le rating T est provisoire et va sans douter passer en M, parce que me connaissant je risque d'en avoir marre d'être sage.

Pour terminer, je me suis basée sur les classes françaises (puisque c'est celles que je connais le mieux), elles sont donc 2nde (15 ans) ; 1ere (16 ans) ; terminale (17 ans) pour les lecteurs étrangers. J'ai gardé quelques trucs du système japonais comme les uniformes ou la salle de classe unique avec les portes qui coulissent, mais c'est seulement parce que j'aime bien et que c'est pratique.

Sur ce, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lycée. Les adultes en parlent avec nostalgie, le regard brillant et la voix tremblante. Ils aiment se rappeler ces trois années passées entre les murs de bâtiments austères, parqués dans des classes trop petites, surchauffées ou au contraire glacées en fonction de la période de l'année. C'est la phase de l'apprentissage, comme ils disent, des premières expériences et des premiers émois. Les amis que l'on se fait pour la vie, le grand amour que l'on pense – avec naïveté – avoir trouvé. Mais c'est aussi l'époque des premières trahisons, des premières disputes violentes, des désenchantements quand on réalise que grandir, ce n'est pas si bien que cela en fin de compte. Et puis il y a tout le reste, tout ce que les adultes taisent par convention, alors que tout le monde sait qu'ils le pensent. Le lycée, c'est aussi les soirées, les sorties, les mauvaises fréquentations, l'alcool, la drogue, le sexe. Mais ce sont des choses qui ne se disent pas, du moins pas devant les enfants, alors ils les laissent sous silence. Comme si ne pas prononcer ces mots allait les faire disparaitre. Pourtant, les adultes continuent de rêvasser doucement en repensant à ces trois années, se demandant sans doute où sont passées l'insouciance et la joie de vivre qui les caractérisaient alors. Envolées avec le temps, usées par les ans. Et puis ils soupirent avec mélancolie, hochent la tête pour eux-mêmes et posent un regard brumeux sur la nouvelle génération, se disant qu'ils ont bien de la chance. Mais ils ont tort. _Ou en tous cas, ils ne vivent pas dans le même monde que moi_, songea Ymir en avançant à pas décontractés entre les passants.

C'était mardi matin et, comme d'habitude, la grand-rue était bondée. Elle devrait le savoir depuis le temps, mais elle se laissait surprendre à chaque fois, comme si ce détail était trop insignifiant pour la marquer durablement. Alors elle zigzagua comme elle put entre les travailleurs matinaux, les commerçants qui ouvraient leur échoppe et les clochards qui cuvaient leur vin contre un porche d'immeuble. Ymir ne leur adressa pas même un regard – ils faisaient partie du paysage, au même titre que les poubelles fondues et les tags menaçants qui balafraient les murs du quartier. Trost, autrefois si fleurissant, et maintenant juste une nouvelle pustule sur la face resplendissante de la capitale. Un foyer de choix pour tout ce qui se trouvait de pire dans le genre humain ; escrocs, voleurs, dealers, macs, assassins, mafieux, tous avaient trouvé de quoi pourvoir à leur confort dans ce petit coin d'enfer. Les clients ne manquaient pas, la population étant constituée en majorité de désespérés ou de minorités rejetées par la classe sociale dominante, fournissant généreusement les morgues en cadavres et les criminels en billets verts. Devant un tel spectacle, on pourrait s'attendre à ce que les autorités réagissent, mais non. La royauté était bien trop contente que tous les malfrats et autres miséreux soient regroupés en un seul point, tant et si bien qu'elle se désintéressait complément de la gangrène grandissante que représentait Trost. Tant que le reste de Sina était propre et bien ordonné, pourquoi s'en occuper ? La police était là pour ça. Malheureusement, la police était depuis longtemps débordée par les multitudes d'affaires qui demandaient leur attention, tout en étant cruellement limitée par le manque d'hommes et de moyens mis à sa disposition. Aussi avait-elle coulée, purement et simplement, ses braves officiers noyés sous les enquêtes non-résolues et les scènes de crime toujours plus nombreuses. Désormais, plus personne ne les appelait. En plus d'être tout bonnement inutile, c'était devenu bien trop dangereux ; comment savoir si le lieutenant à qui vous dénoncez les actes de tel trafiquant, n'était pas justement à sa botte ? Alors les habitants du quartier s'étaient résignés à régler leurs soucis par eux-mêmes, en prenant les armes ou en se laissant écraser par plus fort qu'eux. Aujourd'hui à Trost, croire en l'efficacité de la police, c'était un peu comme croire au Père Noël. Et encore, alors que l'on pensait que la situation ne pouvait pas empirer, il avait fallu qu'ils arrivent. Les Titans.

Une voiture klaxonna sauvagement devant Ymir, la faisant brutalement sortir de ses pensées. Foutus embouteillages. Après avoir grommelé son mécontentement, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure sur son téléphone portable. 7h42. Avec un peu de chance elle arriverait avant la sonnerie. Alors que la circulation avançait lentement, elle profita d'une accalmie pour se faufiler entre les véhicules qui faisaient du sur-place, s'attirant les cris de conducteurs mécontents sans s'en émouvoir plus que cela. C'était son quotidien, elle avait été bercée dans ce capharnaüm de machines et d'hommes durant presque toute sa vie. Accélérant sensiblement le pas, Ymir se faufila dans quelques ruelles malodorantes afin de gagner du temps sur le trajet plus sûr, mais plus long. Elle n'avait pas peur – Ymir n'avait jamais peur – aussi c'est sans frissonner qu'elle passa devant les recoins obscurs des portes et des caniveaux. Quelques mètres plus loin apparut enfin une rue plus claire et dégagée avec en toile de fond, se découpant sur le ciel gris de l'hiver, le portail de son lycée. Elle était dans les temps.

Quelques badauds traînaient encore dans la cour de l'établissement, certains en retard comme elle, d'autres en train de fumer leur dernière cigarette ou tranquillement installés dans le but évident de sécher. Ymir n'avait jamais compris ceux qui se donnaient la peine de venir jusqu'ici pour finalement s'asseoir sur un banc froid à vous geler les fesses et attendre que la journée passe. Quitte à ne pas aller en cours, autant rester chez soi au chaud ou en désespoir de cause dans un café, même miteux. Mais après tout ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, et ce n'était certainement pas elle qui allait perdre son temps à tenter de comprendre leur mode de fonctionnement. La grande brune était une fille relativement solitaire, mais surtout très égoïste de nature. Tout ce qui n'influait pas directement sur son existence n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Aussi pénétra-t-elle dans le hall d'entrée sans un mot, se dirigeant vers sa salle de classe à une vitesse acceptable sans être rapide pour autant. Ymir ne courrait jamais. Elle avait décidé d'arrêter il y a presque deux ans de cela et s'y était tenue dur comme fer. Depuis tout ce temps, personne ne l'avait vue courir, et ce n'était pas ce matin qui allait faire exception. Arrivée au niveau de sa salle de classe, elle pénétra par la porte arrière, plus proche de sa propre place et loin des regards encore ensommeillés de ses camarades. Elle descendit l'allée de gauche en baillant, s'étirant longuement alors que la sonnerie retentissait. Les bras levés au-dessus de sa tête, la jeune fille en abaissa un pour ébouriffer la chevelure brune du garçon assis au fond de la salle, le sortant de sa rêverie dans un sursaut qui la fit rire. Berthold leva un regard gêné dans sa direction, avant de sourire pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue comme elle l'avait fait à sa manière. Son voisin de devant se retourna pour toiser un instant la nouvelle arrivante, ayant du mal à cacher sa mine amusée alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur la chaise juste devant lui. Sans lui adresser un regard, Ymir dressa un poing par-dessus son épaule dans lequel il s'empressa d'entrechoquer le sien.

« S'lut.

_ T'es encore arrivée juste, comme d'habitude, commenta-t-il.

_ Roh ça va Reiner, la ferme. Je suis là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

_ Toujours aussi charmante au réveil. »

Elle leva son majeur pour toute réponse, s'attirant un soupir désabusé de la part du grand blond et les regards soucieux de Berthold. Mais c'était leur façon à eux de communiquer, toujours à osciller entre la boutade, la camaraderie et la franche engueulade. Pourtant Ymir appréciait réellement Reiner et elle savait que c'était réciproque, même s'ils avaient une étrange manière de le montrer. Ils étaient juste trop obtus pour simplement se sauter au cou comme des amis normaux. Sans doute parce qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment des amis normaux. Sortant lentement une feuille volante et un crayon de son sac à moitié vide, elle écouta d'une oreille distraite les bavardages des garçons derrière elle. Ça parlait politique, criminalité en hausse, potins et jeux-vidéos. C'était presque effrayant de voir avec quel naturel les horreurs du quotidien se mêlaient aux banalités propres à la vie de tout adolescent moderne. Redressant la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus du tableau, elle échangea quelques salutations silencieuses avec d'autres membres de sa classe. Ymir n'était pas vraiment du matin et tout le monde le savait pertinemment. Personne ne se serait jamais risqué à aller la secouer avant la pause de 10h, sauf Reiner bien sûr. Il fallait dire qu'à part lui, personne d'autre n'avait la carrure nécessaire pour encaisser la mauvaise humeur de la grande brune. Même Berthold, pourtant plus grand d'une demi-tête, se ratatinait en tremblant sous le regard ombrageux de la jeune fille et ses piques acerbes. Ça l'avait toujours impressionnée d'ailleurs, cette taille démesurée qui était la sienne. A peine âgé de 16 ans il dépassait déjà de loin la plupart des hommes de son entourage, sans parler de son camarade blond qui était tout aussi imposant que n'importe quel adulte bien fait. C'était ces détails qui leurs avaient valu ces places au fond de la salle, les professeurs en ayant marre d'entendre les autres élèves râler qu'ils n'y voyaient rien à cause de ces deux géants qui leur bouchaient la vue. Ymir s'était d'abord raillée d'eux, avant de perdre son sourire en réalisant qu'elle était également concernée par ce réagencement. En fin de compte elle était plutôt satisfaite ; ni trop près, ni trop loin, collée à la fenêtre histoire de passer le temps.

La porte coulissa, dévoilant leur professeur de mathématiques. Dietrich alla s'installer à son bureau, leur souhaitant le bonjour avant d'enchaîner directement sur les exercices qu'ils devaient faire pour aujourd'hui. Des gémissements étouffés s'élevèrent ici et là alors que les cancres tentaient d'échapper au regard impitoyable de l'enseignant. Ymir soupira, chercha le papier où elle avait griffonné ses calculs la veille au soir et se tourna vers le paysage à gauche. Elle sentait que cette journée allait être longue.

x

« Tire !

_ Vas-y tire ! »

La balle fonça dans sa direction, rapide comme un boulet de canon, avant de rebondir violemment sur le tibia qu'elle avait tendu juste à temps. Ymir grimaça sous l'impact, alors qu'une marque rouge apparaissait lentement sur sa jambe. Reconcentrant aussitôt son attention sur le jeu, elle jeta un regard bravache à Marco qui venait de tirer, satisfaite de son arrêt. Le brun lui lança un sourire amical – elle détestait quand il faisait ça, à croire qu'il était impossible de le vexer – avant de courir rejoindre son équipe et défendre leur but menacé. La jeune fille en profita pour se détendre quelques minutes, observant d'un œil absent le terrain à côté du leur où la gent féminine de la classe s'affrontait de façon relativement moins violente. Elle aurait pu mal prendre le fait que le professeur de sport la mette invariablement avec les garçons, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Avec eux au moins elle s'amusait vraiment et ils n'avaient pas tendance à pleurer à la moindre insignifiante blessure. Pas qu'Ymir soit particulièrement brutale, mais on lui avait souvent reproché son manque de délicatesse. Un cri attira son attention alors qu'un nouveau raide se dirigeait vers les cages qu'elle défendait âprement. Jambes écartées, bras levés, légèrement en avant, elle s'apprêta à recevoir le prochain tir de Marco. Il était vraiment redoutable au handball. Le sifflet de l'arbitre stria l'air, mettant fin au match, juste au moment où Reiner réussit à récupérer le ballon et se préparait à lancer la contre-attaque. Les vainqueurs poussèrent des cris ravis tandis que les perdants se contentaient de grogner, Ymir mêlant sa voix à celles joyeuses de ses coéquipiers. Berthold s'avança vers elle, essoufflé et en sueur, mais fier d'avoir gagné.

« Beau match !

_ J'ai vu que tu as mis quelques buts, chapeau, le félicita-t-elle en souriant, provoquant automatiquement l'empourprement du garçon.

_ Toi aussi tu as bien joué, déclara Reiner en venant à leur rencontre. Ça va ta jambe ? demanda-t-il avant de poser une main chaleureuse sur son épaule. »

Ymir baissa les yeux sur la peau rougit de son mollet, avant de renifler d'un air dédaigneux. C'était encore un peu chaud, mais le gros de la douleur était partie. Et la balle n'avait touché aucune de ses vieilles blessures. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, un soudain remue-ménage les fit tous les trois se retourner. Une bagarre avait semble-t-il éclaté entre deux élèves, sur les terrains de basket un peu plus éloignés. Ymir plissa les yeux mais la scène demeurait trop distante pour bien distinguer ce qu'il se passait, elle reconnut néanmoins une classe de 2nde. Avec un rire entre l'amusement et le dédain, elle observa un garçon aux cheveux foncés frapper un autre aux cheveux plus clairs, avant d'être rapidement séparés par une jeune fille portant une écharpe rouge. Deux petits blonds s'agitaient en périphérie, tentant de calmer avec des gestes apaisants le plus grand des deux garçons. Apparemment l'intervention de la fille n'avait fait qu'augmenter la colère de celui-ci, qui redoublait d'intensité dans ses coups maladroits.

« Crétins, déclara Ymir.

_ Il faudrait peut-être intervenir non… ? s'inquiéta Berthold. Avant qu'un professeur ne leur tombe dessus.

_ Ouais. Je vais y aller.

_ Laisse Reiner, je m'en charge. »

Marco le dépassa avec son habituel sourire doux, avant de se diriger au petit trot vers les deux imbéciles qui continuaient de se battre. D'un naturel calme et avenant, il inspirait immédiatement la confiance sans que l'on ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Elu délégué de leur classe deux années consécutives, il s'était montré à la hauteur de la tâche tout en restant disponible, s'attirant l'affection de ses camarades. Garçon intelligent, sociable tout en restant de bonne compagnie, Ymir se demandait souvent s'il avait le moindre défaut. Sauf peut-être la naïve loyauté qu'il vouait à la royauté. Comment Marco avait-il pu naître à Trost, ce lieu misérable qui en avait brisé plus d'un, et rester d'une aussi éblouissante pureté ? La réponse demeurerait sans doute un mystère. Le brun arriva au niveau des deux belligérants et les sépara avec ce qui ressembla presque à de la facilité, laissant ses amis s'occuper du plus petit pendant que lui-même entraînait le plus grand à l'écart. Zakarius, le professeur de sport, arriva au moment où le petit combattant quittait les terrains d'un pas rageur malgré les appels de la fille à l'écharpe. Loin de lui courir après, l'homme se contenta de renifler avant de se diriger vers Marco pour qu'il lui explique la situation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Ymir, tu restes là ?

Sortant de sa contemplation, elle se tourna vers Reiner qui venait de l'interpeler alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les vestiaires pour se changer. L'heure du repas n'allait pas tarder.

_ J'arrive. »

xxx

Jean fulminait. Sur la touche, il observait les membres de sa classe jouer alors que lui-même avait été mis à l'écart. _Tout ça à cause de ce maudit Eren_, pesta-t-il intérieurement. Après des mois à se contenir face à l'attitude absolument horripilante du garçon, Jean avait fini par craquer quand il avait une nouvelle fois ouvert sa grande bouche entre deux dribbles. Ce type était suicidaire. Tout le monde connaissait son histoire et comprenait ses raisons d'être en colère, mais était-ce vraiment une excuse pour risquer sa vie et celles de ses amis à chaque coup de sang ? A critiquer les Titans sans arrêt, il ne faudrait pas s'étonner qu'un de ces quatre ses propos tombent dans la mauvaise oreille et qu'il ne se réveille tout simplement pas le lendemain matin. Juste le gang le plus craint de la capitale, rien que cela. Si encore il n'entraînait personne dans sa folie, Jean pourrait à la limite le supporter tout en le trouvant stupide, mais non. Il fallait qu'il entraine Mikasa. Le châtain grogna à cette pensée, serrant les poings à s'entamer douloureusement les paumes. Il ne pouvait juste pas tolérer l'égoïsme inconsidéré dont faisait preuve Jäger, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Et dire qu'un mec pareil se permettait de les juger en retour, lui et tous les gens comme lui, les traitant de lâches parce qu'ils n'osaient pas s'élever contre l'oppresseur. Comme s'ils avaient le choix. Un nouveau rictus amer déforma ses traits, rouvrant sans le vouloir sa blessure à la lèvre. Jean y porta sa main en jurant, épongeant les gouttes de sang à l'aide de ses doigts. Cet abruti savait frapper. Sa seule consolation était la satisfaction d'avoir réussi à lui mettre un coup tel qu'il aurait un bel œil au beurre noir durant les jours à venir. Un mouchoir apparut soudain dans son champ de vision, tendu par celui qu'il reconnut comme le 1ere qui avait mis fin à leur querelle.

« Tiens. Tu devrais peut être aller à l'infirmerie, non ? demanda-t-il avec un regard appuyé à sa lèvre fendue.

_ Non, ça ira, répondit Jean en se saisissant néanmoins du bout de papier pour le presser contre sa plaie. Merci. »

Le garçon devant lui sourit sans insister, le couvant d'un regard doux qui gêna Jean sans qu'il puisse vraiment s'expliquer pourquoi. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait avec un élève des classes supérieures, aussi mit-il ce malaise sur le compte de l'intimidation. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il parte une fois sa bonne action accomplie, le brun resta au contraire à ses côtés, observant le match sans faire mine de bouger. Jean passait son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, embarrassé par ce silence pesant qui commençait à s'étirer entre eux.

« Ecoute, s'exclama-t-il brusquement, c'était sympa de ta part de nous empêcher de nous faire punir par le prof, mais tu peux y aller maintenant. Vraiment. »

Son aîné le regarda avec comme une lueur d'incrédulité, sans doute surpris par la hargne qu'il avait mis dans ses propos. Puis il sourit à nouveau, d'un sourire triste cette fois, ce qui fit aussitôt regretter ses paroles à Jean. Il avait juste été gentil avec lui, et comment le remerciait-il en retour ? En le blessant ? Son compagnon s'excusa doucement, expliquant qu'il ne voulait pas lui imposer sa présence et en était désolé, avant de commencer à s'éloigner vers les vestiaires où le reste de sa classe se trouvait déjà. Jean grogna une nouvelle fois, cédant à sa culpabilité.

« Hé attends.

Le garçon se retourna, le questionnant muettement de ses grands yeux marrons.

_ Désolé, c'est juste que je suis encore un peu sur les nerfs et ça t'est retombé dessus. C'est vraiment pas sympa de ma part. T'es pas obligé de partir si t'en as pas envie, tu me déranges pas, conclut-il d'un ton bourru. »

Il n'espérait pas vraiment qu'il fasse demi-tour, mais au moins Jean était-il en règle avec sa conscience désormais. Pourtant, au lieu d'aller se changer et ensuite profiter de sa pause repas, le brun revint sur ses pas.

« Je m'appelle Marco, et toi ? dit-il en tendant une main amicale dans sa direction.

_ Jean. »

Et alors qu'il serrait cette grande main à la paume douce et chaleureuse, il ne réalisa pas – comment aurait-il pu ? – que cette rencontre allait changer sa vie.

xxx

La porte claqua avec un bruit métallique derrière elle sans qu'elle daigne la retenir. Ymir continua sa marche tranquille, les cheveux agités par le vent qui balayait le toit du lycée. C'était à n'en pas douter son lieu préféré, le seul où la vue s'ouvrait dans toutes les directions sans être immédiatement arrêtée par un immeuble ou une autre construction. Trost entier était encastré entre les buildings scintillants des autres quartiers plus fortunés, cachant les étoiles et condamnant ses habitants à fixer le sol où ils posaient les pieds. Elle avait beau être habituée depuis le temps, Ymir ne pouvait s'empêcher de se languir des grands espaces, là où seule la nature s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. Avec un soupir mélancolique, elle leva la tête, observant la course des nuages. Ici au moins elle pouvait voir le ciel. Jouant machinalement avec la paille de sa brique de jus de fruit coincée entre ses dents, la jeune fille reprit sa route en direction de l'échelle permettant de grimper sur le bâtiment abritant la cage d'escalier. Berthold et Reiner levèrent la tête à son arrivée, avant de sourire pour l'accueillir.

« T'en as mis du temps ! s'écria le blond.

_ La queue de la cafet' était interminable, expliqua-t-elle en se laissant tomber près d'eux. Heureusement que j'ai doublé presque tout le monde, il ne restait qu'un sandwich au poulet à mon arrivée !

_ Délinquante. »

Ymir lui jeta sa boite de jus vide à la figure, avant de rire de la remarque vite rejointe par ses deux amis. Sa réputation de personne non-fréquentable n'était plus à refaire et ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y prêtait plus attention, préférant s'en servir pour ses propres desseins. En plus ça lui permettait de ne pas se faire trop emmerder, sans qu'elle se prive pour autant de donner son avis quand un sujet l'intéressait. Que des avantages en somme. Les garçons reprirent la conversation qu'ils avaient interrompue pour l'accueillir, parlant entre autres des contrôles à réviser et des examens qui approchaient, tandis que la grande brune sortait son déjeuner et mordait dedans à pleine dents. Elle les écouta d'une oreille, se moquant de temps en temps de leurs piètres résultats dans telle ou telle matière, puis la discussion dériva sur les derniers potins de l'internat et elle ne dit plus rien. Le lycée Rose étant le plus réputé du quartier – soit le seul à ne pas avoir sombré dans l'anarchie la plus totale – de nombreux élèves venant de villages plus éloignés avaient préféré s'y inscrire plutôt que se retrouver dans leur école de secteur. C'était le cas de Berthold et Reiner. Ils vivaient à l'internat durant la semaine de cours et ne rentraient chez eux que le week-end, prenant un bus les ramenant directement dans leur patelin. Certains internes préféraient ne pas perdre de temps en longs voyages fastidieux et restaient donc sur place, mais pas eux. Ymir ne savait pas pourquoi mais ils semblaient très attachés à leur village natal et tous les vendredi soir elle les voyait monter dans le véhicule qui les y ramènerait – accompagnés d'Annie, leur voisine qui se trouvait dans une autre classe. Une telle nostalgie l'avait toujours laissée perplexe, elle qui ne connaissait pas le réconfort procuré par un foyer, mais elle s'était bien gardée de les questionner à ce sujet.

La porte du toit s'ouvrit et se ferma une nouvelle fois, les faisant lever la tête au moment où celle de Marco apparaissait en haut de l'échelle. Bien qu'il ne fasse pas à proprement parler partie de leur groupe, il n'était pas rare que le brun se joigne à eux le temps d'un repas ou d'une pause entre deux cours. Apprécié de tous, il allait ainsi de cercle en cercle, parlant avec tout le monde sans vraiment se poser avec personne.

« Yo Marco ! le salua Reiner tandis que les deux autres se contentaient d'un hochement de tête – Ymir avait la bouche pleine. Tu arrives tard !

_ Désolé, j'ai été retenu sur les terrains de sport.

_ Comment a réagi Zakarius ? demanda Berthold en fronçant les sourcils au souvenir de la bagarre qui y avait eu lieu. Il les a punis ?

_ Seulement un, celui qui est parti avant la fin du cours. Heureusement qu'on les a séparés à temps, sinon ils étaient tous les deux bons pour une semaine d'heures de colle. »

Étant donné la poudrière que représentait le lycée, en plein cœur d'un quartier plus que sensible, le corps enseignant était particulièrement strict au sujet des rixes. Ils pensaient ainsi dissuader les autres élèves de régler leurs conflits par la voie musclée et éviter la montée en puissance de la violence. Grâce à cette politique l'école restait relativement calme, les adolescents ayant vite compris qu'il leur suffisait d'attendre la fin des cours pour se taper dessus en toute impunité.

« Ils l'auraient mérité, s'ils sont assez stupides pour se battre sous le nez de Zakarius, déclara Ymir entre deux bouchées, fière de sa blague sur leur professeur au nez imposant. Je parie que même la raison de leur dispute était stupide.

_ Oui et non, commença Marco en haussant les épaules. Jean – le plus grand – s'est énervé en entendant l'autre parler des Titans. »

Sa déclaration jeta un froid, les sourires disparaissant instantanément des visages jusque-là paisibles. Ce gang était la cause de tous les problèmes, la plaie suppurante de la ville entière. La plupart les haïssait, d'autres les admiraient ou les enviaient. Mais personne ne pouvait y rester indifférent.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il disait à leur sujet ? interrogea Reiner d'un ton plus sérieux.

_ Qu'il allait les exterminer et que tous les autres n'étaient que des trouillards de se laisser dominer de la sorte.

_ Il est taré, s'exclama le grand blond avec comme une vibration d'admiration dans la voix.

_ Il est suicidaire, surenchérit Ymir d'un air blasé.

_ C'est l'un des orphelins de Shiganshina. »

Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses. Les trois orphelins étaient tristement célèbres dans l'établissement comme faisant partie des rares survivants du quartier de Shiganshina, autrefois voisin de celui de Trost. C'était là-bas que les Titans avaient fait leur première apparition, il y a des années de cela, mettant le secteur entier à feu et à sang lors d'une guerre des gangs qui avait duré de nombreux mois. Elle avait pris fin avec un incendie criminel qui, après avoir atteint le réseau de gaz, avait provoqué une série d'explosions meurtrières. L'affaire avait fait la une des médias pendant plusieurs jours, les journaux se faisant un malin plaisir de détailler l'exode des rescapés vers des zones plus paisibles. Sans même se douter que des Titans se mêlaient à ceux-ci, rejoignant ce qui serait bientôt leur nouveau terrain de jeu. Personne n'avait rebâti Shiganshina depuis, l'abandonnant aux aléas du temps et des intempéries, comme une ville morte de western.

« Mais bon, ce n'est que l'une des raisons du conflit, reprit Marco en réalisant l'ambiance morose. Je crois que Jean a un béguin pour l'orpheline – Mikasa ou truc du genre – et que le fait qu'elle s'interpose n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses.

_ Qu'est-ce que je disais, se mit à rire Ymir en saisissant à pleines mains la perche tendue par le délégué, une raison stupide ! Ils se sont battus pour une raison stupide ! »

Sa remarque fit rire les trois garçons, chassant au loin leurs sombres pensées. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait sur elle, Ymir n'avait jamais aimé voir les gens qu'elle appréciait noyés dans l'angoisse. Aussi elle était souvent la première à prendre la parole dans les situations inconfortables, que ce soit en racontant une plaisanterie ou sortant au contraire une répartie dérangeante. Même si ça ne faisait pas forcément les autres se sentir mieux, au moins cela les distrayait le temps de trier leurs émotions. Marco sourit en lui jetant un regard entendu, auquel elle répondit avec son air le plus impassible. Ce garçon la dérangeait. Il était trop gentil, trop doux, trop ingénu mais également trop perspicace. Derrière ses yeux calmes se cachait une intelligence qu'elle redoutait, habillement dissimulée par une bonhomie naturelle. Marco lui faisait peur, mais elle avait surtout peur pour lui. Il en savait trop – il savait toujours tout – et avait cette dangereuse manie de toujours vouloir venir en aide aux autres. Ymir était intimement persuadée qu'un jour il mettrait les pieds dans quelque chose de trop gros pour lui, quelque chose qui le dépasserait de beaucoup, et qu'il n'en ressortirait pas vivant. Marco mourrait en héros et martyr, mais Marco mourrait jeune.

La sonnerie de reprise des cours résonna dans tout le lycée, montant de la cour en contre-bas jusqu'au toit où ils se trouvaient. Avec des soupirs las, les quatre adolescents rassemblèrent leurs affaires avant de se diriger vers leur salle de classe. Ymir s'étira, déjà à moitié endormie par la digestion et la perspective de quatre longues heures assise sur une chaise. Vivement le week-end.

xxx

L'air s'était sensiblement rafraichi quand Jean sortit du bâtiment principal, le forçant à resserrer son manteau autour de son corps frissonnant. Râlant contre l'uniforme obligatoire qui gardait si peu la chaleur, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la bibliothèque un peu plus loin. Construite dans un coin légèrement en retrait du campus, elle n'en était que plus calme pour le grand plaisir du garçon. Il poussa la lourde porte et pénétra avec reconnaissance dans le lieu chauffé, se glissant entre les étagères emplies de livres jusqu'aux espaces pourvus de tables de travail. A part lui il n'y avait presque personne nota-t-il avec satisfaction, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu que la cloche venait de marquer la fin des derniers cours. Peu d'élèves restaient étudier à cette heure-ci, préférant rentrer chez eux ou traîner en ville. Mais Jean était d'un naturel sérieux, et il savait que s'il voulait un jour quitter la misère définissant sa vie les études étaient la meilleure option. En obtenant de bon résultats et une bourse, il pourrait rentrer dans une université prestigieuse et, surtout, lointaine. Seulement un abruti comme Eren ne comprenait pas cela, non. Tout ce qu'il comprenait c'était la force ; tout ou rien, détruire ou être détruit, manger ou être mangé. Il ne comprenait pas que l'on ne pouvait rien faire contre les Titans, rien d'autre que fuir. Penser à son horripilant camarade fit grincer les dents de Jean et il posa son sac de façon un peu plus bruyante qu'il ne l'avait prévu. La bibliothécaire lui adressa un regard courroucé derrière ses lunettes avant de retourner à son inventaire. Respirant profondément pour se calmer, le garçon décida de chasser l'orphelin de sa tête et de se concentrer uniquement sur ses révisions en vue du contrôle d'histoire prévu la semaine prochaine. Récupérant ses notes et un crayon, il commença à mémoriser son cours.

Jean réprima à grande peine un bâillement et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Déjà trois quart d'heure qu'il était là, le temps passait vite. S'adossant contre le dossier de sa chaise il allongea ses longues jambes sous la table et ferma les yeux une paire de seconde. Il était exténué. Mais ce n'était pas une raison, aussi se redressa-t-il pour se remettre à travailler quand il remarqua deux silhouettes venant dans sa direction. Levant la tête, il fronça les sourcils en les reconnaissant. Armin et Mikasa. S'ils étaient là alors Eren ne devait pas être bien loin, ces trois-là étant inséparables, mais il eut beau fouiller la salle du regard il ne le trouva pas. Retournant son attention sur les nouveaux arrivants, il les observa approcher sans rien laisser transparaitre de son trouble. Chacun était vraiment l'opposé de l'autre. Armin, petit et blond, le visage rond et un regard doux, préférant les paroles aux actes. Mikasa, grande et brune, ses yeux noirs bridés faisant ressortir la délicatesse de sa peau porcelaine, un cou laiteux invariablement protégé d'une écharpe rouge supportant un visage d'une incroyable finesse, ses mouvements n'étaient que grâce et ses mots d'une honnêteté tranchante, bien qu'aussi rares que… Jean réalisa qu'il fixait la jeune fille depuis un moment et ses joues rougirent brusquement sous l'embarras. Détournant le regard, il le fixa ostensiblement sur la table devant lui en attendant de retrouver contenance. L'ombre d'Armin se projeta sur ses notes.

« Salut Jean…, commença-t-il d'un air hésitant.

_ Salut. Eren n'est pas avec vous ? dit-il en retrouvant aussitôt toute sa hargne.

_ Non, il s'est pris une heure de colle, repris le blond avec un petit rire navré. On peut s'asseoir… ?

_ Nous sommes dans un pays libre. »

Les chaises raclèrent sur le sol de plastique, attirant une nouvelle fois la colère de la bibliothécaire. Ils attendirent que le silence revienne et que la gardienne des lieux retourne à ses occupations avant de parler.

« A propos d'Eren, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure Jean.

_ Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, tu n'as rien fait de mal, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et puis je suis aussi coupable que lui, puisque j'ai tapé le premier.

Armin hocha pensivement la tête en l'écoutant alors que sa compagne gardait un air neutre. Jean ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil furtifs, se demandant ce à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.

_ Dans tous les cas, je suis là pour t'expliquer un peu notre situation en espérant que grâce à cela vous vous entendrez mieux à l'avenir, reprit le petit blond. On ne pourra pas terminer l'année si jamais vous vous jetez l'un sur l'autre à chaque rencontre.

_ Je connais votre histoire, grogna-t-il aussitôt. Je sais quel enfer vous avez vécu et je compatis, mais n'espère pas que je vous plaigne pour autant. Vous êtes peut-être orphelins, mais ça n'excuse pas tout. »

Jean avait toujours été un garçon droit par nature et il ne supportait pas les gens qui justifiaient leurs actes par des passés douloureux. Chacun était responsable de ses agissements et devait en assumer les conséquences. A côté d'eux, Mikasa semblait s'être totalement désintéressée de la discussion et jouait machinalement avec les franges de son écharpe. Jean se sentit vexé par ce manque d'attention ; lui ne voyait qu'elle, mais elle ne le calculait même pas. Il ressentait une furieuse envie de faire le paon pour s'attirer ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil de la belle, mais se réfréna par peur de se ridiculiser. Foutues hormones de l'adolescence.

« Non non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire ! s'exclama Armin qui n'avait pas remarqué l'agitation intérieure de son interlocuteur. Nous voulons tous les trois nous venger, continua-t-il plus doucement, seulement pour Eren c'est plus que cela, c'est une nécessité. Je ne crois pas qu'il pensait ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure, en traitant de lâches ceux qui ne font rien, c'est juste qu'il ne comprend pas que tout le monde n'est pas comme lui. Il y a une vision très manichéenne des choses, tu vois ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu le défends ? demanda abruptement le châtain. Il est égoïste, dangereux et indubitablement naïf. Ses besoins de justice vont vous coûter à tous trois la vie si vous continuez à le suivre aussi aveuglément. »

Sa réplique acerbe avait au moins réussi à éveiller l'intérêt de Mikasa, qui le fixait désormais de son regard le plus noir. En face de lui le blond réfléchissait, un air presque tendre sur le visage.

« Je crois… je crois que j'aime cette candeur chez lui. Il a vu l'horreur et connait la force de ses ennemis, mais il pense quand même pouvoir en triompher. Je me sens vraiment faible face à sa détermination, souffla Armin en riant doucement de lui-même, même si je sais qu'au fond je ne suis qu'une personne normale. Je ne pèse presque rien dans la balance mais Eren, lui, je pense sincèrement qu'il pourrait changer les choses. Alors je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien, reprit-il d'une voix soudainement plus sérieuse. »

Le garçon fit une pause mais Jean ne dit rien, se contentant de le fixer en retour. Il se demandait ce qu'Eren avait bien pu faire pour s'approprier une dévotion aussi totale de la part de ses compagnons – car même s'il ne parlait que pour lui, il était évident que Mikasa embrassait la même destiné qu'Armin. Était-ce parce qu'ils avaient traversé les mêmes épreuves, survécus aux mêmes choses ? Loin de le rendre admiratif, cette idée ne fit que renforcer sa colère. Comment, alors qu'il portait d'aussi lourdes responsabilités sur ses épaules, l'orphelin pouvait-il se montrer aussi impulsif ? Il n'avait donc pas conscience des deux regards qui le couvaient de loin à longueur de journée ?

« Ce crétin a bien de la chance de vous avoir, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Un sourire illumina pour la première fois le visage de l'asiatique et Jean sentit son estomac se tordre de jalousie. Détournant le regard, il parla d'une voix un peu plus sèche qu'il ne l'avait prévu :

_ Je continue de penser que c'est un idiot et un égoïste fini, mais je ne lui chercherai plus de noises. Vous avez accompli votre mission, bravo. »

Armin se ratatina légèrement, sentant bien que son interlocuteur n'était absolument pas convaincu par ses arguments tirés par les cheveux, mais sembla s'en contenter. Doucement, avec une discrétion calculée pour ne pas aggraver un peu plus l'irritation de la bibliothécaire, il se leva et prit poliment congé en lui souriant – il avait bien compris que sa présence n'était plus désirée en ces lieux. Jean grogna pour toute réponse, avant de réaliser que Mikasa n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise. D'abord un peu mal-à-l'aise, il finit par s'adresser à elle en tentant d'ignorer au mieux ses joues rougissantes :

« Tu ne pars pas avec ton frère ?

Il l'avait souvent entendue utiliser ce terme pour désigner ses amis, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi vu qu'ils n'avaient de toute évidence aucun lien de sang. La jeune fille sortit lentement de ses pensées avant de fixer son regard posé dans le sien.

_ Armin n'est pas mon frère, seul Eren l'est.

_ Ah ? Désolé, dit-il piteusement.

_ Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle en se levant à son tour. »

Élégante, Mikasa lui adressa un dernier hochement de tête avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée que son compagnon blond avait franchi quelques secondes auparavant. Jean la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière les battants de bois, happée par l'obscurité qui commençait à tomber au dehors. A nouveau seul avec ses cours d'histoire, la bibliothèque lui sembla soudainement bien trop vide et bien moins accueillante qu'à son arrivée.

xxx

« On va t'attendre.

_ Soyez pas stupides, vous pouvez très bien rentrer sans moi, rouspéta Eren en sachant pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien.

_ Non. Et puis Armin avait quelque chose à faire, donc ça ne nous dérange pas. »

Le ton de Mikasa était catégorique et son expérience lui disait qu'il n'arriverait pas à la faire changer d'avis. Elle était à n'en pas douter la pire tête de mule qu'il ait jamais connue. Soupirant, le garçon fut obligé de s'avouer vaincu devant tant d'opiniâtreté.

« Très bien, dit-il en ramassant son sac posé à même le sol, faites ce que vous voulez, moi je dois y aller. Faudrait pas que j'arrive en retard à ma première heure de colle. »

Un sourire cynique étira ses lèvres alors qu'il s'éloignait sans un regard en arrière, sans même voir la culpabilité dans les yeux noirs de l'asiatique. Honnêtement, il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver enfermé entre quatre murs pendant une heure à ne rien faire d'autre que se tourner les pouces, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Tout ça à cause de cet abruti de Jean. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le frappe hein, ne pouvaient-ils pas en rester aux mots ? De toute évidence non. Déambulant dans le dédale des salles du rez-de-chaussée, Eren finit par trouver la salle dans laquelle il était censé passer les prochaines soixante minutes. Après avoir poliment frappé à la porte, il entra à petits pas prudents.

La pièce était entièrement vide à l'exception d'une chaise, occupée par une blonde d'à peu près son âge. Cette dernière leva la tête à son arrivée et il croisa sans vraiment le vouloir son regard de glace. Ses pupilles d'un bleu si clair lui firent froid dans le dos et il resta un moment sans bouger, figé sur place. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer bien plus longtemps, la jeune fille se retourna et concentra toute son attention sur le mur en face d'elle comme s'il était le spectacle le plus captivant au monde. Le cœur battant de manière erratique après cette épreuve inattendue, Eren se dépêcha de s'installer à une table à peu près en bon état – le lieu servant aussi de débarras pour les meubles cassés – pour soulager ses jambes tremblantes. Comment un si petit être pouvait-il être aussi impressionnant ? C'était déjà la deuxième fois de la journée qu'il se laissait écraser de la sorte par des gens qu'il dépassait pourtant d'une bonne tête, et il était en train de sérieusement se poser des questions sur son état de santé. Alors que son organe cardiaque se remettait de ses émotions, Eren jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure qu'affichait une horloge accrochée légèrement de travers. Elle indiquait que l'heure de colle avait bel et bien commencée, mais aucun surveillant n'était venu relever les présences. S'agitant légèrement sur sa chaise, il ne savait pas trop si c'était normal ou non. Mais la grande aiguille avançait lentement et toujours aucun signe de vie ne provenait du couloir derrière la porte. Demander à sa compagne lui avait bien traversé l'esprit, mais il était encore un peu sous le choc et ne s'en sentait pas vraiment le courage. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires à peser le pour et le contre dans son esprit, il finit néanmoins par s'humecter les lèvres et se pencher légèrement en avant.

« Dis…

Son œil azur se fixa sur lui sans qu'elle prenne la peine de se tourner, ainsi de profil Eren remarqua pour la première fois son nez aquilin. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté.

_ Tu sais si c'est normal, que personne ne soit venu ? Ils ne devraient pas vérifier que l'on est bien là ?

_ Ils ne le font jamais, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix posée.

_ Oh, d'accord. »

Bizarrement il se sentait un peu stupide, comme si elle l'avait mouché alors qu'elle n'avait fait que répondre à sa question. Décidant que cette ridicule timidité avait assez duré, Eren attrapa ses affaires et vint s'installer sur une chaise plus proche de celle de la blonde. Après tout ils étaient coincés ensemble, autant faire un peu connaissance.

« Je suis Eren, et toi ?

_ Annie. »

Malheureusement, son plan n'allait pas plus loin que ces brèves présentations. Il avait espéré qu'une fois la glace brisée les sujets de conversations viendraient tout seuls, mais il s'était de toute évidence mis le doigt dans l'œil. Alors qu'il restait bêtement la bouche entrouverte, à la recherche d'une réplique intelligente pour relancer la discussion, Annie pivota sur sa chaise pour le regarder en face.

« Tu es le garçon qui s'est battu sur le terrain de sport ce matin, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, mais je ne savais pas que cette histoire avait fait le tour du lycée, s'étonna-t-il sincèrement. Ce n'était qu'une dispute idiote.

_ Elle n'en a pas fait le tour, rétorqua la blonde en secouant lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Ma classe avait vue sur la scène donc j'y ai assisté par hasard. Et ceci m'a aidé à t'identifier. »

Elle tendit un doigt vers son visage, désignant son œil droit qui avait commencé à légèrement gonfler après le coup que lui avait infligé Jean. Y portant sa main par réflexe, Eren la retira aussitôt en sentant un élancement douloureux lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Ouais, je suppose que ce n'est pas très discret, railla-t-il. Désolé que tu aies assisté à ça, c'était vraiment puéril.

_ Tu peux l'être en effet. »

Le garçon fut surpris par sa réplique ferme. Il avait prononcé son excuse plus par politesse que par réelle culpabilité et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Annie réagisse de façon aussi positive. Son combat avait-il été aussi dérangeant que cela ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ?

La jeune fille poussa un long soupir d'exaspération avant de lui répondre.

_ C'était vraiment pitoyable. Vous ne savez pas vous battre.

_ Parce que toi tu sais, peut-être ? »

Sa fierté piquée au vif, Eren n'avait pu empêcher l'énervement de percer dans sa voix. Annie dû le sentir car elle lui renvoya immédiatement un regard effrayant, lui faisant regretter son emportement. Sa bouche s'assécha quand il réalisa qu'il venait de provoquer cette inconnue ô combien terrifiante. Calmement, comme le calme qui précède la tempête, la blonde se leva et s'employa à pousser les tables et les chaises contre les murs, dégageant un espace au centre de la pièce. Une fois satisfaite, elle se planta au centre de ce ring improvisé et lui fit face, les poings levés devant son visage.

« En garde.

_ T-tu rigoles ? essaya de se rassurer le brun. On peut pas faire ça en pleine heure de colle !

_ Tu as mieux à faire peut-être ? »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle fouetta l'air de sa jambe droite, envoyant valser au loin la chaise sur laquelle il était assis quelques secondes plus tôt, l'obligeant à se lever d'un bond. C'est qu'elle n'y allait pas de main morte ! S'il avait songé un instant à retenir ses coups après avoir observé la petite taille et la carrure frêle de son adversaire, Eren se ravisa instantanément après cette démonstration de force. Après avoir hâtivement jaugé la distance qui les séparait, le garçon s'élança vers Annie avec son impulsivité coutumière, le poing dressé dans le but évident de la frapper au menton. Elle ne bougea pas, attendant le dernier moment pour détendre son bras comme un serpent, saisissant son poignet d'une main tandis que l'autre lui attrapait douloureusement la gorge. Avant qu'il puisse émettre le moindre râle, un ultime coup de pied lui faucha les jambes, l'envoyant au tapis. L'action n'avait pas duré plus de quelques fractions de seconde, Eren était battu à plate couture et Annie à peine décoiffée.

« Pathétique, déclara-t-elle simplement de son ton placide habituel, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

_ Non, ce n'est pas moi qui suis pathétique, déclara le brun en se relevant péniblement sur un genou. C'est toi qui es forte. Où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça ? »

Il était sincèrement admiratif de la technique de sa compagne, désireux d'en apprendre davantage sur ses origines. Il ne connaissait Annie que depuis une petite demi-heure et il se sentait déjà totalement happé par le mystère qui l'entourait. Comme un papillon ébloui par la flamme d'une bougie, il ressentait une irrépressible envie de s'en approcher, quitte à s'y brûler les ailes.

« Dans un quartier comme le nôtre, il est normal que la plupart des jeunes filles prennent des cours de self-défense, répondit-elle calmement. Ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'en prendre également.

_ Mais j'en prends déjà avec toi ! ricana-t-il. »

Se redressant totalement, Eren épousseta son pantalon sali avant d'étirer longuement son dos meurtri par sa chute. Le sol dur n'était vraiment pas confortable pour ce genre d'exercice. Quand il la regarda à nouveau, il réalisa qu'Annie le fixait avec un air sérieux qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, reprenons, dit-elle en se mettant en garde.

_ Hein ? Non, c'est bon, paniqua brusquement le garçon, c'était pour rire !

_ Ne sois pas timide.

_ Je ne le suis pas !

_ Ça me fait plaisir. »

Et en effet, à la lueur qui illuminait son regard si froid, il comprit qu'elle disait vrai. La blonde semblait s'épanouir à l'idée de montrer ses techniques et les enseigner à d'autres, comme si chacune d'elles était emprunte de souvenirs précieux. Levant juste à temps ses bras pour parer un poing qui lui aurait à coup sûr ouvert la lèvre, Eren ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une légère excitation. Se battre, il allait apprendre à se battre. Et ainsi, s'il s'entraînait assez, peut-être qu'il arriverait à se venger. Mu par une détermination nouvelle, l'orphelin se jeta sur son adversaire en grognant, redoublant d'intensité dans ses attaques sans qu'aucune ne porte ses fruits pour autant. Il avait encore tellement de chemin à parcourir. Mais avec Annie il apprendrait vite. D'un autre côté, entre apprendre ou terminer à l'infirmerie, il n'avait pas tellement le choix.

x

Le moindre de ses muscles lui faisait mal, lui faisant découvrir des parties de son anatomie dont il n'était même pas conscient de l'existence. Le souffle court et le front trempé de sueur, Eren observa Annie qui ne montrait pas le moindre signe de fatigue. Soit elle n'était pas humaine, soit elle avait raison et il était bel et bien pathétique de se retrouver en nage après à peine trente minutes de combat. Alors qu'elle s'avançait pour le frapper d'un crochet parfait, les jambes du garçon s'emmêlèrent sous l'épuisement et il tomba à la renverse sans même qu'elle l'ait touché. Vidé, il ne se releva pas et en profita pour reprendre sa respiration.

« J'en… peux plus…, expira-t-il entre deux inspirations laborieuses.

Il entendait son cœur battre la chamade dans ses tempes et sa poitrine, sa gorge se serrant alors que ses poumons s'actionnaient désespérément à la recherche d'air.

_ Tu devrais travailler ton endurance. En combat réel tu serais déjà mort depuis longtemps. »

Annie n'était pas vraiment la personne sur qui il fallait compter quand on espérait entendre quelque chose qui nous remonterait le moral et Eren était en train de le découvrir à ses dépens. C'était une professeure dure et exigeante, qui laissait très peu de place à l'erreur ou à la détente, mais qui compensait ses tares par d'excellents résultats. A force de se faire marquer par ses petits poings durs comme de la pierre, le corps du brun avait appris inconsciemment à éviter cette douleur lancinante en se mouvant de manière plus fluide et instinctive. Cette adaptation rapide lui avait à n'en pas douter permis d'éviter quelques bleus supplémentaires.

« On s'y remet. »

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était un ordre. Cahin-caha, Eren se remit sur ses jambes avant de lever les bras pour se protéger. Ils se tournèrent autour un moment, chacun cherchant une faille dans la défense de l'autre. Annie fut la première à en déceler une – la garde du garçon en étant percluse – et elle s'élança vers lui. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit soudainement, claquant contre le mur avec violence, la coupant dans son élan et les faisant tous les deux se retourner. Dans l'encadrement, fier et menaçant, se tenait la deuxième personne ayant dominé Eren ce jour-là. Habillé d'un tablier d'un blanc impeccable et coiffé par un chiffon de la même couleur, le concierge et homme à tout faire du lycée les fixait de son regard noir. Armé d'une serpillère qu'il planta dans un seau à sa droite, il les toisa sévèrement. Malgré le ridicule de sa tenue, il était proprement terrifiant.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire, bande d'enfoirés ? »

Le mépris et la colère qui suintaient de sa voix grave se plantèrent dans le corps du garçon comme autant d'aiguilles, faisant se redresser les petits cheveux de sa nuque. Avec un frisson inconfortable, il se rappela sa première rencontre – qui datait d'à peine quelques heures – avec Rivaille.

x

Eren shoota dans une canette qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver à sa portée, l'envoyant rebondir contre le mur. Il était enragé. Furieux et énervé aussi. Comment Jean pouvait-il dire des choses pareilles ? Dire qu'il était normal de se laisser malmener par une bande d'assassins, normal de ne rien faire pour que les choses changent ? Une pierre, non loin de son pied, partit rejoindre la canette. _Sale lâche_. Il n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre, la lâcheté du monde l'entourant lui sautant à la gorge à chaque seconde. _Quel putain de quartier de lâches_. Reprenant sa marche furibonde, il s'éloigna de la cour où il tournait en rond depuis quelques temps, fonçant droit devant lui sans regarder où il allait. Et Mikasa qui s'était interposée, que dire sur elle ? Il ne supportait pas cette façon qu'elle avait de le protéger à longueur de journée, le couvant à l'étouffer. Ne pouvait-elle le laisser un peu respirer ? S'il avait envie de se battre c'était son problème, elle n'avait pas à intervenir. Tant pis s'il se faisait remonter les bretelles et coller pour le reste de l'année, c'était son choix et il en assumerait les conséquences. Elle n'avait pas à toujours prendre sur elle pour lui sauver la face. C'était usant à force. Ralentissant doucement le pas, Eren finit par s'adosser à un mur contre lequel il se laissa glisser jusqu'à toucher le sol. Au fur et à mesure que sa colère s'évacuait par ses mouvements, il réalisait à quel point son comportement avait été stupide. Dire qu'il avait quitté les terrains de sport sur un coup de sang, Zakarius n'allait certainement pas le laissé passer. Avec un soupir, il bascula sa tête en arrière jusqu'à sentir la surface dure contre son crâne. Peut-être que Mikasa avait raison finalement, il n'était qu'une stupide tête brûlée.

Observant ce qui l'entourait, Eren réalisa qu'il se trouvait derrière le lycée dans un lieu normalement interdit aux étudiants. C'était là que se trouvaient les remises où le personnel rangeait les outils utiles à l'entretien de l'établissement et tout ce qui s'avérait pratique de manière générale. Il se ferait vertement engueulé si un surveillant ou un professeur le découvrait là, mais les cours n'étant pas encore terminés et le coin tout bonnement désert il était en relative sécurité. Alors qu'il se détendait légèrement et commençait à élaborer un plan pour réparer ses conneries, une voix éloignée s'éleva en dehors de son champ de vision.

« Erwin, tu dois me sortir d'ici.

Malgré l'inconfort de sa situation Eren ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille, sa curiosité attisée par cette drôle d'entrée en matière. Il n'entendit pas la réponse du fameux Erwin au contraire de son interlocuteur qui reprit la parole :

_ Non, tu ne comprends pas, je suis en train de devenir taré. Ça va faire deux ans que je suis coincé ici, deux putain d'années, répéta-t-il en articulant bien chaque syllabe, que tu m'as foutu dans ce merdier.

Des pas venaient dans sa direction mais l'orphelin était trop captivé par la conversation unilatérale pour y prêter attention.

_ Et avec qui ? Deux bonnes femmes et un enfoiré d'animal qui renifle plus qu'il ne parle. Ça va que Petra est plutôt supportable, mais je vais finir par égorger Hanji si elle prononce encore une seule fois le mot « expérience » en ma présence.

A l'inflexion de sa voix, Eren sut que l'inconnu mettrait sa menace à exécution. Il reconnut également le prénom de l'une des surveillantes, Petra. Une petite femme au regard pétillant et au sourire communicatif, plutôt appréciée des élèves dont elle arrivait non sans mal à se faire obéir. En revanche, le nom d'Hanji ne lui disait rien. Les bruits de chaussures frappant le bitume se rapprochèrent encore, sortant le brun de sa léthargie. Il fallait qu'il bouge, vite.

_ Et les gosses, bordel Erwin _les gosses_. Ils mériteraient tous que je leurs fasse goûter le plastique de ma semelle ces petits cons, toujours à ouvrir leur grande gueule et tenter de se montrer plus malin que toi. Qu'on me les refile une semaine et tu verras, moi, comment je vais te les dresser ces…

L'homme passa l'angle et sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand son regard tomba sur Eren qui tentait pitoyablement de fuir les lieux de la manière la plus discrète possible. Il s'immobilisa à l'instant même où les yeux couleur d'acier de l'adulte se plantèrent dans les siens, tout son être se figeant instantanément devant l'aura de danger qui s'en dégageait. L'instinct de survie ça s'appelait.

_ … chieurs, termina-t-il après une brève pause. Je dois y aller, je te rappelle plus tard. »

Il appuya sur le bouton rouge de son téléphone portable, le rangeant dans l'une des nombreuses amples poches qui parsemaient son bleu de travail. A son uniforme, Eren comprit qu'il venait sans aucun doute de tomber sur le concierge dont ses camarades de classe lui avaient tant de fois compté les méfaits. De multiples histoires courraient à son sujet, l'une des plus populaires prétendant qu'il avait assassiné plus d'une dizaine d'étudiants qui s'étaient montrés irrespectueux à son égard et avait si bien dissimulé les corps que la police les cherchait encore, certains disaient même qu'il était un ex-taulard ou un vampire au cœur mort. Eren leur avait bien entendu ri au nez en entendant de pareilles fables, mais maintenant qu'il avait l'homme sous les yeux elles lui semblaient brusquement beaucoup plus plausibles – sauf celle du vampire, il y avait des limites tout de même, pourquoi pas des humains transformés en géants cannibales tant qu'on y est. Déglutissant difficilement, un coin de son esprit se demanda comment quelqu'un qui lui arrivait au nez pouvait le terrifier à ce point.

« Hé, sale morveux. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Eren tressaillit. Se sachant en tort, une mine coupable s'afficha sur son visage tandis qu'il se tordait nerveusement les mains. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être la onzième victime du tableau de chasse de ce psychopathe.

_ J-je, je suis désolé. J'avais juste besoin d'un endroit tranquille et je-

_ Dégage. »

Le ton était sans appel et la posture menaçante encore moins. Sans demander son reste, Eren courut hors de portée de Rivaille, remerciant les cieux et tous les Dieux connus et inconnus pour s'en être sorti indemne. Soulagé bien qu'un peu chamboulé, il se dirigea vers sa salle de classe sans savoir qu'une heure de colle l'y attendait.

x

Et voilà qu'il se trouvait à nouveau face à face avec cet homme, pour la deuxième et certainement dernière fois de sa courte existence. Ce dernier balaya la salle du regard, un rictus mauvais tordant ses lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte du bordel sans nom qui y régnait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutus putain !

_ Je donnais un cours de self-défense à Eren, expliqua calmement Annie. »

Le susnommé tourna vers elle un regard effaré, se demandant où elle trouvait la force de rester aussi imperturbable face aux ondes meurtrières que dégageait Rivaille par tous les pores de sa peau. Était-ce une caractéristique des petites personnes, ce sang-froid phénoménal ? Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa théorie farfelue que le concierge crachait dans leur direction :

« Vos gueule, j'en ai rien à battre. Les bastons sont interdites ici, je vais vous foutre tellement de colles que vous y serez encore aux grandes vacances !

_ Vous pouvez donner des retenues ? s'étonna ingénument Eren avant de réaliser la bourde monumentale qu'il venait de commettre.

_ La ferme, gronda son interlocuteur d'une voix aussi basse que menaçante. Maintenant vous allez me ranger cette salle, je veux que toutes les tables soient alignées au centimètre près. Le premier qui moufte je lui en mets une. »

Les deux adolescents s'exécutèrent docilement sous l'œil attentif de l'homme, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas des menaces en l'air. Annie restait parfaitement impassible alors que le garçon à ses côtés sentait son dos le piquoter désagréablement à chaque fois que le regard de Rivaille se posait sur lui. Après quelques minutes de vacarme incessant, la pièce retrouva son calme quand la dernière chaise retrouva sa place. Le concierge inspecta rapidement leur travail et replaça lui-même quelques meubles mal positionné à son goût avant de se dire satisfait.

« Votre colle est terminée, hors de ma vue les morveux. J'en ai marre de vos têtes boutonneuses. »

Attrapant rapidement leurs affaires ils s'en allèrent sans répliquer, les grommèlements et insultes de l'adulte les accompagnants jusqu'au bout du couloir. L'air frais leur fit du bien après la chaleur étouffante de la petite salle, aggravée par leurs exercices physiques. Respirant à plein poumons, Eren vit la blonde s'éloigner après un rapide hochement de tête dans sa direction. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il la rappela :

« Hé Annie, attends !

La jeune fille s'immobilisa, l'interrogeant du regard alors que la peau de ses pommettes se colorait lentement à cause du froid.

_ Tu m'as pas dit, mais pourquoi tu t'es retrouvée en colle toi ?

_ Ah, souffla-t-elle alors que pour la première fois sa bouche s'étirait en un fin sourire. Parce que je me suis endormie en cours.

_ Il n'était pas intéressant ?

_ Non, j'avais juste envie de te rencontrer. »

Ne sachant que répondre, Eren resta la bouche entrouverte alors qu'Annie le fixait avec une étincelle qu'il ne put décrypter au fond des yeux. Une nouvelle fois elle le salua d'une brève inclinaison et cette fois il ne chercha pas à la retenir alors qu'elle disparaissait dans les ombres du crépuscule. Après quelques instants à fixer l'endroit où sa frêle silhouette s'était dérobée à sa vue, le garçon frissonna en se frottant les bras pour les réchauffer. Reprenant sa route, il partit à la recherche d'Armin et Mikasa qui devaient l'attendre depuis trop longtemps.

xxx

Quelque part non loin, un téléphone sonna. Levant la tête de son bureau où se trouvaient ses devoirs de chimie, Berthold fixa avec une certaine appréhension l'appareil posé sur son lit. Tendant l'oreille, il vérifia que Reiner était toujours sous la douche avant de s'en approcher à pas hésitants. Comme on s'approche d'une bête qui risque de vous mordre. Le saisissant entre ses doigts tremblants, il sentit un haut-le-cœur lui soulever l'estomac en reconnaissant le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de vomir. Lentement, presque malgré lui, il porta le combiné à son oreille et décrocha.

« Allo ? »

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir chers lecteurs !

Alors me revoilà, avec une fic à chapitres qui devrait être bien bien plus longue que la précédente (ne serait-ce qu'en nombre de mots). A la base ce devait être un mignon YumiKuri version high school, mais comme le dit si bien ma soulmate québécoise _the fic stole the plot and ran away with it_, et voilà le résultat sous vos yeux. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trop tarder entre chaque chapitre (le 2 est dores et déjà en cours d'écriture), mais n'hésitez pas à me mettre un pied au derrière si malgré tout je suis trop lente (ça ne serait pas étonnant, entre la fac, le boulot, etc, you know what I mean).

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce plantage de décor et attends vos avis avec impatience !

* * *

Crédits : nos héros sont bien entendu à Hajime Isayama, l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent est par contre (plus ou moins) mien.


	2. Confrontation(s)

Le vent glacé lui cingla les jambes et Ymir insulta pour la énième fois le mois de novembre et le macho qui avait décidé que les étudiantes devaient porter des jupes. Car ça ne pouvait qu'être un homme pour avoir une idée pareille, une femme aurait aussitôt saisi le nombre incalculables d'inconvénients que présentait ce ridicule bout de tissu. Serrant les dents, la jeune fille avança les mains plaquées contre ses cuisses pour éviter que son vêtement s'envole à la moindre rafale et rentra la tête dans ses épaules pour se protéger du froid. Heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à prendre une écharpe.

Comme à son habitude Ymir arriva alors que la sonnerie retentissait encore dans les couloirs, juste à temps pour s'asseoir et préparer ses affaires. Elle ne salua personne, réservant ses rares marques d'affection matinales à ses deux voisins de derrière qui le lui rendirent à leur manière. Reiner semblait d'une étonnante bonne humeur – sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas eu à traverser un quartier entier avec les jambes à peine couvertes par un collant, _lui_ – alors que Berthold était au contraire perdu dans ses pensées. Le regard vague et le teint pâle, Ymir se demanda s'il ne couvait pas quelque chose. Avec ce temps ce ne serait pas surprenant, la moitié du lycée était dores et déjà enrhumée, les autres se préservant pour la grippe qui ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Des murmures d'excitation s'élevèrent soudain dans la salle, les adolescents se levant dans un bel ensemble pour se précipiter vers les fenêtres. Tournant la tête sur sa gauche, Ymir observa avec un mélange d'émerveillement et d'horreur les premiers flocons de l'année tomber gracieusement du ciel. Même si la neige ne tiendrait pas, elle laisserait derrière elle un sol humide voire même verglacé. Grognant, elle songea qu'ils seraient obligés de manger au réfectoire ce midi. Elle voulut faire part de ses déductions à ses compagnons mais les deux garçons étaient trop occupés à sourire béatement en observant le paysage. Un peu ennuyée, Ymir finit par sourire à son tour, décidant de se laisser submerger également par la joie enfantine que provoquait la vue de la neige en tout être.

x

Évidemment, le réfectoire était blindé. Jouant des coudes, la grande brune finit par se frayer un passage dans la foule jusqu'à la table que ses amis occupaient. Posant son plateau qu'elle avait eu bien du mal à ne pas renverser, elle se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise avec reconnaissance. Ymir observa d'un œil amusé Berthold et Reiner s'empiffrer comme deux ogres, chacun mangeant le double de la portion habituelle pour un adolescent de leur âge. Ils étaient animés par la faim de tout garçon en pleine croissance, mais surtout par l'heure à laquelle recommençaient leurs cours. En effet, tous les élèves ayant obtenu des dérogations pour passer leur scolarité au lycée Rose plutôt que leur établissement de secteur avaient dû justifier ce choix avec une matière rare que seule cette école enseignait. Ainsi, comme la plupart des internes, les deux garçons voyaient leur pause repas du mercredi écourtée par deux passionnantes heures de norvégien. Ymir, qui elle prenait tout son temps, se moquait allègrement d'eux en les voyant se dépêcher de la sorte.

Un nouveau plateau se déposa sur leur table et la jeune fille reconnut aussitôt sa propriétaire : Sasha, une fille de leur classe. Plutôt stupide bien qu'étrangement douée dans de nombreuses matières, Ymir l'appréciait en tant que souffre-douleur voire animal de compagnie. Plusieurs personnes lui avaient fait des remarques à ce sujet, jugeant qu'il était mal de profiter d'une fille aussi simple, mais la grande brune les avait tous envoyés balader. Le monde était cruel, surtout à Trost, et la simplette en question ne s'était jamais plainte de ces mauvais traitements. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez de caractère pour le faire. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait compris que le fait d'être la victime d'Ymir la protégeait d'être celle d'autres caïds bien moins sympathiques. Dans tous les cas l'aînée comptait bien continuer à la tourmenter, les pitreries de la campagnarde étant à n'en pas douter des plus distrayantes. Mais pour l'instant Sasha, interne également, était occupée à engouffrer son repas à une vitesse inhumaine, avalant sans respirer le double de ce qu'avait pris Reiner. Ymir afficha un air sadique, sachant d'avance comment tout cela allait terminer – ça ne ratait jamais. Soudain, la châtaine avala un morceau trop gros qui resta coincé dans sa gorge, la forçant à s'immobiliser sous la gêne et le manque d'air. Elle toussa une fois, deux fois, son visage devint rouge puis bleu alors qu'elle s'étouffait pour le plus grand plaisir de sa tortionnaire qui riait à gorge déployée sans chercher à l'aider. Tous les mercredis Sasha s'empiffrait et tous les mercredis elle avalait de travers et se retrouvait à cracher ses poumons. Ymir riait tellement que la moitié du réfectoire s'était retournée dans leur direction, observant la scène du coin de l'œil sans oser intervenir pour autant. Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin des yeux de la grande brune, Berthold et Reiner trop occupés à manger lui jetèrent des regards amusés. La jeune fille était en train de taper la table du poing en commentant la figure terriblement drôle de sa compagne quand quelqu'un mit fin à sa distraction.

« Oh mon dieu Sasha ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Une petite blonde se précipita dans leur direction, fonçant sur la campagnarde et lui tapant le dos dans l'espoir de l'aider. Alors qu'elle balayait la table dans l'idée de trouver quelque chose pour la faire avaler, ses yeux bleus s'arrêtèrent sur Ymir qui la fixait d'un air dépité. Bien que mesurant une tête de moins et pesant la moitié du poids de la délinquante, la nouvelle venue ne se laissa pas impressionner par sa mine patibulaire et la sermonna d'un air courroucé :

« Tu ne pourrais pas la secourir au lieu de la regarder s'étouffer en riant ?

Reiner recracha une partie de ce qu'il était en train de boire en réalisant la présence de la jeune fille tandis qu'Ymir se contentait de grimacer en se grattant ostensiblement l'intérieur de l'oreille.

_ Et pour quoi faire ? Elle s'en sortira très bien toute seule. »

Après tout elle avait survécu jusqu'ici, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Mais la blonde ne fit pas attention à ses paroles et continua à chercher une solution au problème de Sasha. Elle finit par attraper un verre et le remplir d'eau, le tendant à l'asphyxiée.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi… »

Mais trop tard, Sasha avait attrapé et vidé le récipient, le reposant avec une respiration sifflante. Sa trachée à nouveau dégagée, elle prit plusieurs longues inspirations avant de tourner un regard larmoyant vers sa sauveuse.

« Christa… merci du fond du cœur ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Tu es un ange ! Une déesse !

_ Tant que tu vas bien, répondit-elle d'une voix gênée en lui caressant affectueusement le haut du crâne. »

La campagnarde se redressa, rayonnante, prête à continuer ses éloges quand un soudain haut-le-cœur la courba en deux en lui faisant gonfler les joues. Ymir ricana en s'adossant au dossier de sa chaise alors que Christa prenait un air affolé. A tâtons, Sasha rejoignit sa propre chaise où elle se laissa tomber avant de se coucher de tout son long sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, tu es malade ? s'inquiéta aussitôt la plus petite.

_ Mal… au ventre…

_ Je t'avais prévenue, railla Ymir. Elle va être malade pour le reste de la journée maintenant.

_ Il faut tout de suite l'emmener à l'infirmerie dans ce cas, la pauvre !

_ J-je vais t'aider. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Reiner, qui venait de prendre la parole alors qu'un beau rougissement lui colorait les joues. La grande brune leva sur lui un regard étonné avant de le reporter sur la blonde, la détaillant plus attentivement. Bien sûr, comment avait-elle pu ne pas la reconnaitre ? Christa, Christa Renz, la nouvelle coqueluche du lycée. Elle avait entendu parler de cette jolie blonde qui faisait tourner toutes les têtes masculines de l'établissement, aussi bien par son physique avantageux que son caractère agréable. Ainsi c'était elle. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil en coin à Reiner, Ymir s'assura une dernière fois qu'elle avait deviné juste avant de soupirer intérieurement. Il s'était de toute évidence entiché d'elle, comme tous les autres.

« Oh, ce serait vraiment gentil de ta part ! »

Christa sourit et le monde s'arrêta de tourner. Pendant une fraction de seconde, la salle entière se figea devant cet aperçu du paradis céleste, la pureté de ce sourire sincère éblouissant toutes les personnes présentes. Ymir cligna des yeux et le temps reprit sa course, le brouhaha de la cantine lui remplit ses oreilles et son cœur se mit à cogner furieusement dans sa poitrine comme pour rattraper les battements qu'il avait perdus. Encore hébétée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle observa sans rien dire les deux blonds attraper chacun Sasha par un bras et l'aider à se relever. Berthold s'élança soudainement, posant une main sur l'épaule de Reiner.

« On a pas le temps pour ça, le cours commence dans cinq minutes ! »

Son interlocuteur grimaça, ses yeux faisant de rapides allers-retours entre Christa et son ami, tiraillé entre l'envie de se rapprocher d'elle et la nécessité d'assister à ce cours pour ne pas être renvoyé dans son école d'origine. Sa bouche commençait à se tordre sous l'angoisse quand Ymir poussa un long soupir en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

« Vas-y Reiner, je m'en occupe.

_ Tu es sûre ?

_ Ouais. Allez, magnez-vous. »

Les deux garçons s'emparèrent de leurs sacs et s'éloignèrent rapidement, le plus trapu des deux répétant excuse sur excuse à la petite blonde en lui promettant de se faire pardonner une prochaine fois. Quand ils eurent disparu dans les couloirs, Christa soutenait toujours la goinfre alors que la grande brune n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Ymir la toisait d'un air ennuyé, de toute évidence absolument pas encline à faire des efforts pour l'instant.

« Tu es contente, tu as fait ta bonne action ?

_ Comment ça… ? répondit la plus jeune d'un air soupçonneux.

_ Rien, laisse tomber. »

Soupirant à nouveau, la jeune fille aux tâches de rousseur se leva avec moult grognements avant de venir saisir le bras libre de Sasha et le passer par-dessus son épaule. A cause de sa taille elle portait ainsi près de la totalité du poids de la campagnarde mais ne le fit pas remarquer. Maladroitement et dans l'indifférence générale, elles prirent la direction de l'infirmerie.

x

« Madame Zoe, c'est moi !

Un bruit de verre qui se brise sur le sol résonna dans la petite pièce blanche, une tête dotée cheveux bruns et d'yeux qui luisaient malicieusement derrière leurs lunettes apparaissant brusquement.

_ Salut Ymir, s'exclama joyeusement l'infirmière tandis que son regard dérivait sur le corps qu'elle supportait. Indigestion je suppose ?

_ Ouais, comme d'habitude.

_ Très bien, je te laisse faire alors, tu connais le chemin. »

Et l'adulte disparut aussitôt derrière le rideau qui cachait son bureau de la vue de tous. Beaucoup prétendaient qu'elle y faisait des expériences farfelues et pas toutes très réglementaires, mais personne n'avait jamais vraiment eu le courage d'aller vérifier. Avec un mouvement de menton, la jeune fille désigna un lit inoccupé à Christa et toutes les deux tirèrent une Sasha faiblarde jusqu'à lui. Sans aucune douceur, la plus grande la laissa tomber sur le matelas où elle poussa aussitôt des gémissements plaintifs. La blonde se précipita à ses côtés pour s'enquérir de son état, en profitant pour l'aider à se glisser sous les draps. Cette fille était décidément plus que soucieuse des autres. Ymir la regarda poser un linge froid sur le front de la malade et réarranger tendrement quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux, sans dire un mot.

« On dirait une chatte avec son petit, commenta-t-elle soudainement. Tu es comme ça avec tous les inconnus ou cette idiote a droit à un traitement de faveur ?

_ Sasha n'est pas une inconnue, répondit son interlocutrice à voix basse, comme pour ne pas déranger les autres occupants de la pièce. Nous sommes colocataires, il est normal que l'on s'entraide. »

Christa attrapa une des chaises mises à disposition et la déplia, dans l'intention évidente de rester au chevet de son amie. Levant un sourcil, Ymir l'imita en prenant place de l'autre côté du lit. Après tout elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire puisqu'elle n'avait aucun cours le mercredi après-midi, alors autant profiter d'être au chaud et tranquillement installée.

« Si tu es une interne, tu ne devrais pas être en train d'apprendre le norvégien ?

La blonde secoua lentement la tête alors que sa compagne affichait un sourire de sadisme tordu en pensant à ses deux camarades qui devaient être occupés à s'arracher les cheveux à l'heure qu'il était.

_ J'ai pris l'option secourisme qui a lieu le vendredi soir, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

_ Toujours prête à aider les autres, hein.

Un rire discret s'échappa des lèvres d'Ymir alors qu'elle s'étonnait que des gens pareils existent encore de nos jours. Malgré son sourire méprisant, une petite part d'elle se sentait admirative devant tant de bonté.

_ Tu dis ça comme si c'était mal, dit Christa en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je n'en vois juste pas l'intérêt, railla la brune. Au fond, on est toujours tout seul face aux difficultés, alors pourquoi faire pour les autres ce que eux ne font pas pour nous ?

_ Tout n'est pas qu'une question d'intérêt dans la vie, la solidarité en est aussi une part importante. »

Cette fois, un rire plus franc secoua l'aînée alors que son interlocutrice la regardait avec un air vexé. Elle débordait tellement de candeur que la jeune fille n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se moquer, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Son hilarité fit se retourner Sasha allongée entre elles, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention.

« Toi, tu n'es pas d'ici, finit-elle par déclarer.

Immédiatement, la petite blonde se raidit sur sa chaise, se dandinant sur place d'un air embêté. Ymir la regarda faire, se demandant en quoi sa simple constatation avait pu déclencher ce genre de réaction. Nerveusement, Christa se mit à jouer avec la bague à son annulaire gauche, lui jetant un regard attendrissant par-dessous ses cils clairs. Le cœur de la brune rata un battement.

_ Ça se voit tant que cela… ?

Elle semblait réellement contrariée. Cachant son trouble derrière un sourire hautain, l'aînée répondit de façon légèrement plus sarcastique que d'habitude.

_ Ouais, comme le nez au milieu du visage. Tu sembles tellement naïve à vouloir sauver tout le monde, je suis sûre que tu es du genre à dire oui quand un type louche te propose des bonbons ! »

Rougissant sous la gêne et sans doute un peu la colère, Christa détourna les yeux et les fixa sur le sol. Un silence tendu s'établit entre les deux adolescentes, Ymir se refusant à le briser par pure fierté personnelle. Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement tandis qu'un doux ronflement s'élevait du lit qui les séparait et d'étranges marmonnements de la tanière de l'infirmière. Cette dernière choisit ce moment pour tirer son rideau et se diriger vers la machine à café posée sur une table un peu plus loin, levant son regard pétillant vers ses pensionnaires.

« Un café les jeunes ? proposa-t-elle avec naturel.

_ Je veux bien oui.

_ Oh, avec plaisir, répondit la petite blonde, c'est vraiment très gentil à vous.

_ Alors trois spécial Hanji, trois ! »

Et alors qu'elle s'activait sur sa commande, Christa jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à sa compagne, se demandant vraisemblablement ce que l'adulte entendait par là. Ymir plissa les yeux avec un sourire mystérieux.

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle met là-dedans. »

La plus jeune avala sa salive avec appréhension alors que Zoe venait se positionner à leurs côtés, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse en attendant que la machine fasse son œuvre. Approchant du lit, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la malade avant de constater qu'elle ne souffrait que de son habituelle indigestion du mercredi midi. Une fois les tasses pleines de liquide fumant, la brune se leva pour récupérer celles qui leurs étaient destinées tandis que l'infirmière retournait à son laboratoire clandestin. Ymir tendit son récipient à Christa qui la remercia doucement pendant qu'elle retournait s'asseoir à sa place.

« Tu sembles à l'aise, remarqua la blonde tout en laissant ses doigts se réchauffer au contact de la tasse brulante. Tu viens ici souvent ?

_ Tous les mercredis, plus ou moins. Tu croyais que je laissais simplement cette crétine agoniser sur la table à chaque repas ? »

Sasha ronfla un peu plus fort, comme si elle savait que l'on parlait d'elle. L'aînée but une gorgée de la boisson amère, observant la réaction de son interlocutrice par-dessus le bord de sa coupe. Elle semblait légèrement surprise, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres pâles.

« Je croyais que tu étais contre l'altruisme ?

_ Oh, mais je ne fais pas ça par altruisme ! s'exclama Ymir d'une voix excessivement outrée. Je le fais pour qu'elle ait une dette envers moi et me soit éternellement reconnaissante et soumise.

Un bruit léger carillonna dans la pièce et Ymir réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Christa rire. Ce son lui plaisait bien.

_ Et tu restes tous les après-midis à la surveiller pour ça également ? demanda-t-elle avec malice. Alors qu'elle dort et ne peut même pas s'en rendre compte ?

_ Je reste parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, argumenta la brune, et que je serais idiote de ne pas profiter d'un repas gratuit à la cantine, d'une pièce chauffée en plein hiver et d'un siège confortable. Zoe me laisse même prendre un lit parfois. »

La plus jeune ne répondit pas mais son regard amusé en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait des raisons de sa compagne. Ymir ne releva pas et concentra son attention sur son café, le buvant à petites gorgées. Elle ricana doucement en regardant Christa se bruler la langue avec le sien, avant de complimenter le breuvage. L'infirmière était peut-être étrange et ses expérimentations plus que farfelues, mais son café était à n'en pas douter le meilleur de l'établissement – bien que tout le monde s'accordait à en ignorer les ingrédients secrets, de peur de ce qu'ils allaient apprendre. Un silence bien plus agréable que le précédent s'étira entre elles, la blonde fixant sa colocataire endormie avec tendresse alors que sa compagne la scrutait elle, directement et sans se cacher. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer à Marco, avec toute cette générosité et toute cette douceur qui l'entourait comme un halo chaleureux. Pourtant, la sollicitude dont faisait preuve Christa lui laissait comme un arrière-goût désagréable au fond de la bouche. Comme si quelque chose clochait, mais elle ne comprenait pas quoi. Se sentant observée, la plus jeune finit par relever la tête et remua légèrement devant le regard insistant d'Ymir. Elle se remit à jouer avec sa bague, ce que sa compagne supposa être un tic révélateur de son embarras. La brune se décida finalement à concentrer son attention ailleurs, laissant ses yeux courir sur les murs vides et les étagères encombrées. Devant elle, Christa se détendit sensiblement.

« En fait…

La plus grande se tourna vers elle, levant un sourcil interrogateur pour lui marquer son attention et l'encourager à continuer.

_ En fait, tu es une personne plutôt gentille, Ymir. »

Son sang se glaça instantanément dans ses veines. Ce n'était pas tellement le fait d'entendre son prénom sortir de cette bouche qui la choquait à ce point, c'était surtout l'adjectif qui y était accolé. Gentille. _Gentille_. Un mot qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre à son sujet, un mot qu'elle rejetait de tout son être, un mot qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'entacher de sa personne. _Gentille_. Ymir leva son regard le plus terrifiant vers Christa, le plus colérique et le plus meurtrier. La blonde sursauta violemment face à ces yeux d'un noir d'abysse, se raccrochant instinctivement à sa chaise comme prête à s'en servir pour éloigner la menace. La jeune fille aux tâches de rousseur se leva sans un mot, contournant le pied du lit et se dirigeant d'un pas mesuré vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Christa la regarda passer devant elle, la bouche entrouverte et encore sous le choc de ce brusque changement d'humeur. Puis soudainement, abandonnant tout instinct de survie, elle se redressa et saisit timidement la manche du pull de sa compagne.

« J-j'ai dit quelque chose de mal… ?

La suite se passa trop vite que pour qu'elle réagisse. Ymir se dégagea de son étreinte et saisit son poignet dans ses doigts durs, la forçant à reculer en même temps qu'elle-même avançait.

_ Je ne suis _pas_ gentille ! cracha-t-elle à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage effrayé.

_ Qu-… ?

_ Je ne suis pas gentille, j'en suis loin, et je t'interdis de dire ou même penser une chose pareille. Je suis tout ce qui existe de pire dans ce monde, je suis abominable et égoïste, je traite les autres comme des chiens ou des mouchoirs jetables, j'ai racketté et tabassé plus de gens que tu ne l'imagines, j'en ai peut-être même _tué _qui sait.

Le dos de Christa rencontra le mur et la brune la surplomba de toute sa hauteur, l'emprisonnant dans son ombre alors qu'elle se penchait pour lui souffler d'une voix sourde et vibrante de fureur :

_ Je ne vis que pour moi-même, je me fiche complètement des personnes qui m'entourent et je ne lèverais pas le petit doigt pour les aider. Et tu ferais bien d'en faire de même Christa, parce que ce monde dans lequel tu viens de mettre les pieds est le plus cruel de tous et que s'accrocher à quelqu'un c'est se fabriquer de nouvelles faiblesses. Tu dois arrêter de voir de la bonté chez les gens, tu dois arrêter de voir de la bonté en _moi_, parce que ce n'est qu'une illusion qui te fera d'autant plus souffrir quand la réalité te sautera à la gorge avec ses crocs acérés. »

La blonde avait les larmes aux yeux, des yeux immensément bleus dans lesquels Ymir se perdit une fraction de seconde infinie. Elle sentait bon. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle serrait son bras de toutes ses forces et le relâcha en s'éloigna d'elle, se molestant intérieurement pour la marque rouge qui apparaissait déjà sur le poignet de sa compagne. Coupable, Ymir détourna le regard qu'elle fixa sur le sol près d'elle. Tout plutôt que supporter la vision celle qu'elle venait de blesser.

« Tu es une gentille fille, toi, Christa. Fais attention à ne pas l'être un peu trop. »

Sur ces paroles elle se détourna, laissant la plus jeune hébétée et prostrée contre le mur. La brune avait parlé si bas tout du long que ni Sasha, ni l'infirmière ne s'étaient agitées, à son grand bonheur car elle aurait eu bien du mal à justifier la situation autrement que par « je suis en train d'agresser une élève ». Se dirigeant d'un pas pesant vers la sortie, le rideau derrière lequel se trouvait Zoe s'écarta sur son passage.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ? s'étonna l'adulte.

_ Ouais. Je dois pas être en retard à mon boulot. »

C'était un mensonge, son travail ne commençant que dans quelques heures, mais rester dans la même pièce que la petite blonde lui était devenu insupportable. Elle avait besoin de mettre de la distance entre elles deux, aussi bien physique que psychologique, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Et elle ne connaissait rien de meilleur que le vent glacial plein de neige fondue pour cela. Remontant ses lunettes sur son front, l'adulte plongea ses mains dans ses poches en lui lançant un regard sceptique. De toute évidence son ton trop sec pour être honnête ne l'avait pas trompée une seconde.

« Très bien, capitula finalement Hanji. Mais qui va s'occuper de ramener Sasha à sa chambre ?

_ Sa colocataire est là, répondit-elle avec un vague mouvement de menton. »

Elle voulait partir. Elle voulait courir loin d'ici. Même si elle ne courrait plus, le réflexe inconscient restait le même ; fuir ce qui la dérangeait, de toutes ses forces. La femme dû le sentir car elle ne dit plus rien, lui souhaitant un bon après-midi avant de la regarder passer le pas de la pièce d'un air soucieux. Ymir referma la porte derrière elle avec soulagement, s'accordant une brève pause avant de reprendre sa route. Elle devait absolument rester en mouvement, rester en mouvement pour s'éloigner de Christa et de ses paroles dérangeantes. Rester en mouvement pour ne pas penser. _En fait, tu es une personne plutôt gentille, Ymir. _Elle grogna et accéléra le pas.

xxx

Rivaille avait tenu sa promesse. La fin des cours venait de retentir et Eren se précipitait joyeusement vers la sortie, comme tous les autres membres de sa classe, quand le professeur l'avait retenu pour lui dire un mot en privé. Plus qu'un mot, c'était un billet. Le garçon baissa les yeux sur celui-ci, à la fois curieux et inquiet de ce qu'il allait y lire. Son contenu était plutôt simple, une banale indication comme quoi il était collé tous les mardis soir jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, une phrase manuscrite à la plume des plus reconnaissables soulignant le tout _« T'as intérêt à être là, gamin »_. Grimaçant, il était sorti retrouver ses amis qui l'attendaient patiemment dans le couloir, un peu gêné de leur apprendre la nouvelle. Mikasa avait aussitôt vu rouge, proposant d'aller attendre le concierge devant son local et lui faire payer son impertinence. Le plus terrifiant n'était pas tellement sa menace ou son regard noir, mais plutôt la certitude absolue qu'avait Eren que, si il le lui demandait, elle le ferait. Il envisagea d'ailleurs sérieusement cette éventualité, une fraction de seconde, avant de se secouer et se rappeler que c'était mal. Ne voulait-il pas entrer dans la police un jour ? Comment pourrait-il faire respecter la loi si lui-même passait outre ? Armin fut plus pondéré, expliquant calmement à la jeune fille que ce n'était pas si grave et que comme ça Eren aurait un bon créneau pour réviser, loin de l'agitation perpétuelle qui régnait à l'orphelinat à longueur de journée. Mikasa opina et le brun eut un sourire en coin qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne pourrait expliquer. En effet il allait réviser, Armin ne pouvait pas être plus juste. Mais certainement pas sa division cellulaire ou ses dates d'histoire. Car après tout, s'il était collé, alors Annie aussi. Le garçon se sentait mitigé par rapport à la blonde, surtout depuis la conclusion mystérieuse de leur discussion de la veille. Il était à la fois flatté et bizarrement nerveux, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui trouver pour se risquer à être punie après l'avoir simplement observé par sa fenêtre. Cette fille était une énigme à elle toute seule. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser démonter pour si peu, oh non !, il allait simplement arrêter de réfléchir aux raisons de ses actions et juste profiter de ce qu'elle lui offrait : de la force. La force de se battre pour ses convictions et, peut-être même, gagner. Chacun des coups qu'elle lui avait portés avait cruellement marqué sa chair et il avait eu bien du mal à dissimuler tous ses bleus et ecchymoses à ses camarades – jamais il n'avait été aussi content que Jean ait décidé d'en venir aux mains, cette bagarre lui donnant l'excuse parfaite. Mikasa l'avait regardé avec ce visage lisse qui était le sien, ses yeux plissés exprimant tout le scepticisme que lui évoquait cette justification. Pourtant elle n'avait pas poussé plus loin, songeant sans doute qu'il avait ses raisons.

Les trois adolescents sortirent dans la cour et le froid de l'hiver les mordit aussitôt. Frissonnant, ils observèrent les internes se diriger vers le réfectoire tandis qu'eux-mêmes prenaient la direction du portail d'un pas rapide, espérant ainsi se réchauffer et arriver à temps à l'orphelinat pour le repas. Avec un peu de chance les autres n'auraient pas mangé leurs parts, ils leur feraient payer dans le cas contraire – les plus jeunes avaient appris à craindre les colères des deux bruns. L'esprit déjà entièrement occupé par l'idée de nourriture fumante et bien cuisinée, Eren ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment le garçon qui s'approchait de lui.

« Eren. »

Il s'immobilisa, d'abord surpris puis suspicieux. Que lui voulait Jean ? Se battre encore ? Fronçant les sourcils, il se planta devant son camarade avec la ferme intention d'en découdre si c'était ce qu'il voulait ; au diable le règlement, il était déjà collé ! En face de lui le plus grand affichait une mine ennuyée, mais pas agressive, ce qui accentua encore son incompréhension. Presque aussitôt, Armin et Mikasa et dressèrent entre eux, prêts à tout faire pour éviter un nouvel affrontement. La jeune fille prit une posture menaçante dans le but évident de protéger son frère, ce qui énerva ce dernier au plus haut point – quand comprendrait-elle qu'il n'en avait pas besoin ?! – alors que le petit blond parlait à Jean d'une voix apaisante.

« Je comprends que tu sois en colère, dit-il en accompagnant ses mots de lents mouvements de mains, mais frapper Eren ne fera qu'aggraver les choses. Si vous vous battez enc-

_ Je ne suis pas là pour ça, Armin ! s'exclama le châtain d'un ton vexé. »

Devant les sourcils levés de ce dernier, Jean soupira avant de passer à côté de lui et se diriger vers Eren. L'asiatique grogna presque, mais ne fit aucun mouvement quand il la dépassa également. Campés l'un devant l'autre, ils se toisèrent un moment avec dégout, jusqu'à ce que le plus grand tende sa main vers son opposant.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te frapper, c'était stupide de ma part et ça ne nous a apporté que des emmerdes. Je continue à penser ce que j'ai dit, mais je m'excuse sincèrement pour le reste.

Pour un peu, l'orphelin en aurait laissé choir sa mâchoire de stupéfaction. Mais de suite après, il comprit l'attitude de Jean et réalisa qu'il était sans doute bien plus mâture que lui pour avoir fait le premier pas. Il se sentait presque stupide d'être resté ainsi sur ses positions, à mariner dans sa colère. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un gamin. Réprimant sa fierté blessée, le brun prit un air sérieux et l'empoigna en signe de paix.

_ Ouais, je suis désolé aussi. J'ai réagi excessivement et ai dit pas mal de trucs que je regrette. »

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête en signe qu'il comprenait et acceptait ses excuses, avant de rapidement délier leurs mains – il fallait pas déconner non plus, ils n'étaient peut-être plus ennemis mais ils n'étaient pas amis pour autant. Eren continua à le fixer en silence, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait encore.

« Tu peux remercier Armin et Mikasa, déclara soudain Jean. C'est eux qui m'ont fait changer d'avis, ce sont des amis précieux. Fais attention à ne pas les perdre bêtement. »

Il se détourna sur ces mots, marchant d'un pas posé vers la cour glacée. Le brun serra les dents : bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il avait des amis précieux ! Il n'avait pas besoin que ce hérisson le lui dise ! Il en prenait d'ailleurs parfaitement soin tout seul ! Dire qu'ils venaient à peine d'enterrer la hache de guerre et que déjà il avait envie de le frapper. Énervé, il fit brusquement demi-tour et s'engagea dans la rue, Armin et Mikasa lui emboitant le pas avec empressement. Eren allait passer son chemin quand son regard rencontra celui tellement calme et tellement froid d'Annie qui semblait l'observer de loin. Immobile sur le trottoir, elle ressemblait à un de ces anges de pierre qui ornaient les façades des églises, seule la buée claire formée par sa respiration la distinguant de ces êtres dénués de vie. Timidement, il leva une main pour la saluer, ce à quoi elle répondit par un bref hochement de tête avant de pénétrer dans le lycée. Eren la suivit des yeux, sans réaliser que deux autres en faisaient de même.

xxx

Jean était encore à moitié sonné par ce qu'il venait de faire. Venait-il vraiment de présenter ses excuses à cet abruti ? Sa mémoire lui disait que oui, sa conscience lui disait que non. Pourtant la scène ne s'était déroulée que quelques minutes auparavant, l'empêchant de se voiler la face comme il aurait aimé le faire. Soupirant, il se laissa tomber sur un banc où la neige fondue lui trempa aussitôt les fesses, mais plutôt que de se dégager il savoura ce contact désagréable comme un moyen de l'ancrer dans le réel. Enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, il soupira une nouvelle fois. Oui, il l'avait vraiment fait. Pour les beaux yeux de Mikasa et les belles paroles d'Armin. Eren se rendait-il vraiment compte de sa chance de les avoir à ses côtés ? Jean en doutait sérieusement. Il se sentait presque écœuré d'avoir fait la paix avec lui, mais d'un autre côté un peu fier. Il avait bien agi, il le sentait au fond de lui. La tension qui l'habitait depuis la veille avait déjà presque totalement disparue, ne laissant comme seul souvenir du combat qui l'avait provoquée que la lèvre fendue du garçon. Et même-elle ne lui faisait presque plus mal. A croire que pardonner était bien la chose à faire et que ce soulagement qui s'emparait de chacune de ses cellules était sa récompense pour cette action pourtant bien difficile. Peut-être devrait-il s'énerver moins et pardonner plus ? Jean n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ces belles pensées quand une main s'abattit doucement sur son épaule, attirant son attention. Le châtain se redressa légèrement, arborant son air de voyou le plus repoussant, avant de se détendre aussitôt en reconnaissant son compagnon.

« Tu as bien fait de t'excuser, lui dit Marco en souriant.

_ Je sais reconnaitre quand j'ai tort, répondit-il en haussant les épaules de façon faussement décontractée. Et lui aussi a bien fait de s'excuser, sinon je lui aurais appris la politesse à ma manière.

_ Haha, je n'en doute pas ! »

Le plus jeune détourna le regard alors que ce rire sincère le retournait complètement sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. La main de son interlocuteur était toujours posée sur son épaule, diffusant un peu de sa chaleur à travers son manteau et sa veste d'uniforme. Marco se baissa brusquement jusqu'à mettre son visage à sa hauteur, ce soudain rapprochement faisant sursauter Jean. Il s'empourpra inconsciemment, reculant la tête.

« Qu-qu'est c-

_ Ta lèvre a l'air de plutôt bien guérir, l'interrompit le brun.

_ Ah. Euh, oui. »

Il se sentait vraiment stupide d'avoir réagi aussi abruptement alors que son compagnon ne faisait que s'assurer de sa santé. En face de lui, Marco sourit innocemment comme totalement inconscient de son trouble, avant de grimper agilement sur le banc et s'asseoir sur son dossier – un peu humide, mais moins que le siège en lui-même.

« Je suis content que vous arrêtiez de vous battre. Je n'aurais pas aimé que tu te retrouves collé des semaines à cause de ce genre de bêtises.

_ Pourquoi tu en fais tant pour moi ? demanda Jean. Après tout, on ne se connaît même pas.

_ Ah, c'est vrai, désolé, répondit-il avec une mine gênée. Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser, juste que…

_ Et arrête de t'excuser, soupira le châtain avec une profonde exaspération, ce n'était pas un reproche, juste une question ! C'est plutôt sympa de ta part de t'inquiéter pour un cadet bagarreur comme moi. »

Après tout, dans ce lieu où régnait la loi du plus fort, ils n'étaient pas légion ceux qui tendaient une main secourable aux autres, et encore moins à ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de leur cercle proche. La solidarité existait, mais à petite dose et entre amis uniquement. Personne n'était prêt à prendre des risques ou perdre du temps pour un parfait inconnu. Et pourtant, c'est ce que Marco avait fait. Une lumière malicieuse se mit à pétiller dans les yeux de ce dernier, fixant son interlocuteur de son regard chaleureux.

« Dans ce cas, il nous suffit d'apprendre à nous connaitre. Comme ça j'aurais une bonne excuse pour venir te sortir du pétrin à l'avenir. »

Jean leva un sourcil perplexe, se demandant s'il était sérieux, avant de sourire en lâchant un bref rire dépité. Un garçon aussi doux n'avait décidément rien à faire dans un monde comme le leur, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Trost allait le manger tout cru. Pourtant, c'est avec une joie longtemps oubliée qu'il acquiesça à la proposition de son camarade dont le visage parsemé de taches de rousseur s'éclaira aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais demain après les cours ? demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

_ Je vais à la bibliothèque, je dois réviser pour mes contrôles qui approchent, grimaça le plus jeune.

_ Parfait ! Ça te dérange si je me joins à toi ? J'ai aussi des leçons à apprendre.

_ Non, bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Jean qui avait un instant craint que ses révisions ne mettent un terme à leur projet. Tu pourras peut-être même de donner un coup de main… ?

_ Avec plaisir. »

Marco sourit et son compagnon ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant. Il se demanda dans quelle direction cette drôle de relation naissante était en train de l'emmener.

xxx

Annie se déchaussa en pénétrant dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre, appréciant avec reconnaissance la douceur de la moquette sous ses orteils gelés. Avançant dans le petit couloir qui menait à la salle principale, elle observa d'un œil neutre ce qui l'entourait. A sa gauche une porte derrière laquelle se trouvait la minuscule salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec sa colocataire, devant elle sur le mur du fond une fenêtre d'où provenait presque toute la lumière qui éclairait les lieux. Deux lits, deux tables de chevet, deux bureaux, deux chaises, deux lampes, le mobilier était sommaire mais elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. Mina leva la tête à son approche, quittant son livre des yeux pour lui sourire de toutes ses dents blanches.

« Salut !

_ Bonjour. »

Quand elle avait appris qu'elle devrait partager une chambre avec une inconnue, Annie avait craint le pire. Elle n'était pas vraiment sociable et encore moins facile à vivre – elle en avait conscience – et elle s'était mentalement préparée à passer les trois années à venir dans le froid et l'indifférence totale de sa colocataire. Et puis elle avait rencontré Mina et sa vision des choses avait changé. C'était une petite brune joyeuse et attachante, toujours présente sans jamais en devenir collante, qui savait aussi bien parler que garder le silence quand les circonstances le requéraient. Aujourd'hui, Annie se surprenait à l'apprécier et même à la compter parmi ses amis ; ce petit groupe très restreint dont elle pouvait énumérer les membres sur les doigts d'une seule main. Aussi, quand Mina sourit à son arrivée la blonde le lui rendit plus timidement avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Aussitôt la brunette se redressa en position assise sur son propre matelas, ses couettes virevoltant dans le mouvement et ses yeux sombres lançant des reflets taquins. Annie fronça les sourcils.

« Berthold est passé tout à l'heure.

_ Ah ? »

Il avait dû se demander où elle était passée, puisqu'elle n'était pas venue en cours de norvégien cet après-midi. Mais elle avait eu autre chose à faire et ce n'était pas une pauvre absence qui allait la faire renvoyer chez elle. Ni même deux, ou trois ou dix. La blonde soupira intérieurement, se demandant quand cette stupide mascarade prendrait fin.

« Oui, il a appris que Rivaille t'avait donné des retenues supplémentaires et voulait avoir de tes nouvelles. Est-ce qu'il n'est pas adorable ? couina Mina en joignant les mains devant elle.

_ Tu t'enflammes, lui répondit Annie de sa voix posée. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait ?

_ Roh, ne fais pas ta rabat-joie ! Et non, il voulait aussi confirmer que vous partiez bien avec le premier bus, vendredi soir. »

La petite brune prit une moue boudeuse, vexée que son amie la brise sans arrêt dans ses élans romanesques, sans même remarquer le fin sourire qui étirait les lèvres de l'amie en question. Elle devait bien avouer que l'inquiétude de Berthold à son égard la touchait, presque autant qu'elle l'énervait en fait. Elle était assez grande maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin de veiller sur elle – sur eux – comme il le faisait dans leur enfance, elle pouvait se débrouiller seule désormais. Mais il avait cette manière si délicate de toujours être là sans y paraitre, de la réconforter avec des mots si banals que personne d'autre n'aurait pu en comprendre le sens caché. _Il voulait aussi confirmer que vous partiez bien avec le premier bus, vendredi soir_. Oui, dans quelques jours, ils rentraient chez eux. Et rien qu'à cette pensée Annie sentait son cœur froid s'emballer doucement, comme une nouvelle pousse au sortir de l'hiver. Elle rentrait chez eux. Elle n'était pas seule.

xxx

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever à l'horizon, nimbant les immeubles de couleurs chatoyantes et chaleureuses, contrastant avec la température de ce froid matin de novembre. Plus que quelques semaines et ce serait les vacances de Noël, suivies des fêtes familiales tant attendues. Pourtant, assise sagement à son bureau, Christa ne se réjouissait en rien à l'approche de ces évènements tant attendus de tous. Elle les passerait encore seule. Les élèves s'agitaient mollement dans la salle de classe, certains discutant avec leurs amis, d'autres terminant leur nuit sur leur table, quelques angoissés rattrapant à la hâte les devoirs qu'ils n'avaient pas fait. Encore un peu embrumée par le sommeil, la petite blonde plaça une main devant sa bouche avant de pousser un long bâillement. Elle avait mal dormi, l'esprit trop occupé par des mots qui n'auraient pas dû la toucher à ce point. Elle avait bien tenté de les chasser de ses pensées mais ils revenaient inlassablement, comme un refrain persistant qui refusait de la laisser en paix. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et elle revivait aussitôt la scène. Elle était dans l'infirmerie, Ymir la transperçait de son regard bestial. Elle sentait sa colère s'infiltrer à travers ses pupilles, se distiller dans ses veines jusqu'à pénétrer ses os et y diffuser sa brûlure. Elle avait mal. Elle avait mal mais elle ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de ce spectacle de pure haine qui se déroulait devant elle, comme un lapin qui fixe avec impuissance et fascination les phares de la voiture qui va l'écraser. Mais Ymir s'était levée sans rien faire et elle serait sans doute partie sans rien ajouter si Christa n'avait pas commis la bêtise de la retenir. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait besoin de comprendre, d'aider, même si elle était blessée en retour. _Surtout_ si elle était blessée en retour. Elle sentait encore la poigne de fer qui lui emprisonnait l'avant-bras, le mur brutal contre son dos, le souffle d'Ymir contre la peau de sa joue et de ses lèvres. Elle revoyait ses cheveux bruns et courts, à peine retenus par une broche, elle revoyait les éphélides qui lui parsemaient le visage et sa cravate rouge d'uniforme mal nouée qui pendait mollement autour de son cou doré. Et ses mots qui se fichaient en elle comme autant de flèches enduites de venin.

« Eh oh Christa, tu dors encore ? »

Sortant brusquement de ses souvenirs, la jeune fille se redressa en clignant furieusement des paupières. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle s'était laissée aller contre son poing, ni même qu'elle fixait le vide devant elle depuis un moment. Tournant son attention vers sa droite, elle sourit au nouvel arrivant.

« Oh, désolée Conny, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

_ Non, je viens d'arriver, répondit le garçon en s'asseyant directement sur la table près de la sienne. Mais j'ai préféré te réveiller avant que tu ne te mettes à baver. »

Il rit de sa boutade et la blonde le rejoignit rapidement elle aussi. Elle appréciait vraiment Conny, un petit bout d'homme au crâne rasé. Il était un peu lent en cours mais toujours le premier à se faire des amis, et c'était une qualité que Christa admirait chez lui.

« Au fait, où tu es partie hier midi ? Le temps que j'aille remplir la carafe d'eau et tu avais disparue.

_ C'est vrai que j'ai oublié de te prévenir, pardon ! s'exclama la jeune fille en réalisant sa faute. C'est juste que Sasha était en train de s'étouffer et je n'ai pas réfléchie, je suis allée l'aider.

_ Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? s'inquiéta sincèrement le garçon. »

Au début Christa avait été surprise de voir que son ami et sa colocataire se connaissaient, mais elle avait appris depuis qu'ils venaient de villages voisins et partageaient de ce fait le même bus scolaire depuis la petite enfance. A force de se suivre d'établissements en établissements et d'internats en internats, les deux campagnards étaient devenus des compagnons inséparables.

« Oui, tout va bien, le rassura-t-elle en souriant. Je l'ai amenée à l'infirmerie avec l'aide d'une de ses am… d'une fille.

En y repensant bien, la petite blonde n'était pas vraiment sûre que Sasha et la grande brune soient vraiment amies. L'une n'avait-elle pas laissé s'asphyxier l'autre après tout ?

_ Une fille… tu ne parles pas d'Ymir j'espère ? demanda Conny avec une mine irritée.

_ Si…

_ Ah ! cracha-t-il énervé. Cette garce est tout sauf l'amie de Sasha, c'est plutôt sa tortionnaire oui ! Tu devrais voir comme elle la martyrise à longueur de journée, ça me met hors de moi ! Dire que cette idiote se laisse faire.

_ Pourtant, elle avait l'air gentille quand j'étais là… »

Comme toujours elle voulait être conciliante, étouffer les conflits dans l'œuf. Discrètement, elle tira sur la manche de son pull pour dissimuler son poignet droit, là où la poigne de la jeune fille avait laissé une marque violacée ; elle ne voulait pas aggraver encore l'antipathie que son voisin semblait éprouver à son sujet. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait exprès après tout... _Je ne suis pas gentille, j'en suis loin, et je t'interdis de dire ou même penser une chose pareille_. Christa serra les dents, tentant d'occulter les paroles d'Ymir de sa mémoire. Son aînée pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher d'associer sa sollicitude envers la malade comme une forme de gentillesse. Sauf que maintenant les dernières phrases de Conny la faisaient douter : peut-être n'avait-elle vu qu'une partie de l'iceberg après tout ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi une personne aussi affreuse prendrait la peine de la prévenir sur les dangers qu'elle encourrait à trop s'approcher d'elle ?

« Crois-moi, plus tu seras loin d'elle et mieux tu seras. Cette fille est dangereuse.

_ Tu dis ça comme si tu la connaissais, s'étonna-t-elle.

_ Pas vraiment, expliqua le garçon en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, juste qu'on était dans le même collège avant. Elle avait beau avoir deux ans de plus que moi, j'en entendais quand même parler.

_ Oh, je ne savais pas qu'elle était en terminale. Comme elle était avec Sasha je pensais qu'elles devaient être dans la même classe ou quelque chose comme ça.

_ Tu as raison, elles sont dans la même classe. Ymir a redoublé.

_ Ah, je vois. Mauvaise élève ?

Elle était bizarrement déçue d'apprendre que la fille qui l'avait tant impressionnée la veille n'était qu'une délinquante comme les autres.

_ Je sais pas pourquoi en fait, avoua son compagnon en haussant les épaules. Au collège elle avait deux classes de plus que moi et quand je suis arrivé au lycée cette année elle était en 1ere. Je suppose que ses camarades doivent en savoir plus. »

Au fond, en quoi tout cela la regardait de toute façon ? Christa se surprenait elle-même à être aussi intrusive dans la vie d'une parfaite inconnue, se rabrouant pour tant d'indiscrétion. Est-ce qu'elle aimerait, elle, que quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine fouille ainsi dans son passé ? Certainement pas, non. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et arrête ça immédiatement.

« Toujours est-il, reprit le garçon en croisant les bras d'un air autoritaire et sans lui laisser le temps de mettre en application sa bonne résolution, ne t'approches pas d'elle. La dernière personne qui l'a collée d'un peu trop près elle lui a pété le genou. Le mec va boiter à vie.

_ Comment ça ? glapit-elle soudain effrayée et ses considérations sur la vie privée totalement envolée. Elle n'a pas été renvoyée ?

Avec la politique stricte du lycée Rose, c'était des plus inattendus.

_ Non, parce que le type en question était un vrai trou du cul et qu'il méritait de finir à l'hôpital, intervint brusquement Jean qui écoutait depuis tout ce temps leur conversation sans y paraitre. Conny, tu ne devrais pas l'effrayer avec ce genre d'histoire, gronda-t-il à l'adresse du conteur.

_ Ce n'est que la pure vérité ! s'écria aussitôt le campagnard d'une voix outrée.

_ Et qu'avait-il fait pour mériter de boiter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? demanda Christa en se retournant vers le châtain assis juste derrière elle, fronçant sérieusement ses fins sourcils.

Elle aimait bien Jean – elle aimait bien tout le monde en fait – mais Jean un peu plus que les autres. Il avait un caractère impulsif et un peu arrogant, elle l'avait découvert à ses dépens en assistant avec impuissance à sa bagarre avec Eren qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à empêcher. Mais au fond c'était un garçon droit et qui savait mettre sa fierté de côté quand les circonstances le demandaient. Il regardait les faits avec réalisme et se laissait rarement influencer par les commérages et rumeurs qui étaient le lot de leur école comme de toutes les autres.

_ C'était un connard qui agressait les moins forts que lui, les filles en particulier. Il est tombé sur un os avec Ymir, répondit-il avec indifférence. »

Ça la faisait toujours frémir, cette tranquille simplicité avec laquelle les gens d'ici parlaient des crimes et horreurs qui faisaient leur quotidien, comme si c'était aussi anodin que de parler du beau temps. Sans doute que, d'une certaine façon, pour eux c'était le cas. Mais Christa était nouvelle ici et malgré les quelques mois déjà écoulés elle ne s'était pas encore totalement faite à cette mentalité déroutante de pragmatisme. Est-ce qu'un jour elle serait comme eux, elle aussi ? Est-ce qu'elle ne cillerait même pas en racontant la dernière arrestation qui avait eue lieu à côté de chez elle ? Ou comment un sans-abri s'était fait poignarder sous ses yeux ? Ses doigts retrouvèrent machinalement sa bague et jouèrent avec alors que de sombres pensées tournoyaient dans son esprit. Près d'elle elle entendait vaguement Conny et Jean débattre d'un sujet dont elle ignorait tout, trop absorbée dans ses propres tourments intérieurs. Comment était-elle censée survivre dans ce quartier où la loi du plus fort régnait ? Jusqu'ici elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de problème, le lycée baignant dans une étrange tranquillité par rapport à ce qu'elles lisaient dans les journaux sur les rues l'entourant. Après tout, peut-être que la technique du directeur marchait réellement. Elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi aucun élève n'avait jamais amené d'arme ou provoqué une rixe mortelle, surtout que la sécurité des lieux était plus que modeste ; aucun portique pour détecter les métaux, pas de fouilles, pas de flics. Juste un établissement banal au milieu de l'enfer.

Un claquement sec annonça l'arrivée de l'enseignant et les élèves allèrent docilement s'installer à leur place. Déjà assise, Christa se redressa et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Une aube nouvelle était en train de se lever et elle se sentait déjà plus sereine. Parler d'Ymir l'avait aidée à se la sortir de la tête et maintenant elle se sentait prête à se concentrer sur le cours qui allait bientôt commencer. La grande brune restait encore un mystère mais elle aurait tout le temps de le résoudre plus tard, si jamais elle le résolvait un jour. Jarnach, le professeur d'histoire, débuta l'appel. La jeune fille leva le bras à l'entente de son nom avant de se replonger dans l'étude de sa trousse, à la recherche d'un stylo encore potable.

« Wagner ? Tomas Wagner ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit et le grand homme poussa un soupir en notant quelque chose sur sa liste. Fronçant les sourcils, il se redressa vers la classe attentive.

« Je vois que ça fait deux jours qu'il n'est pas venu, quelqu'un aurait-il de ses nouvelles ? »

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent ici et là, Christa échangea un regard perplexe avec Conny mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était suffisamment proche du garçon pour avoir son numéro de téléphone. Eren à la limite, mais lui non-plus ne semblait pas au courant des derniers agissements du disparu. Mitabi Jarnach laissa les élèves discuter encore quelques secondes avant de demander le retour au calme et mettre un point final à l'affaire d'un ton ennuyé :

« Absent, donc. »

xxx

Ymir éternua et essuya son nez sur sa manche de façon bien peu élégante. _Hiver de merde_. De plus elle était en retard, pour changer. Vraiment elle détestait toute cette marche matinale qu'elle devait faire chaque jour et c'était presque pire le soir, quand elle avait la fatigue de la journée en plus. Traversant la cour déserte, elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée quand une scène attira son attention. Plus loin, hors de vue des fenêtres donnant sur les salles de classe mais parfaitement dans son champ de vision à elle, Marco était en train de discuter avec le concierge. Ce genre de conversation aurait pu paraître normale, mais pas ici. Pas au lycée Rose. Pas à Trost. Pas dans un endroit où le paraître est roi et où trainer avec la mauvaise personne peut vous coûter la vie. La jeune fille s'immobilisa, fixant un regard angoissé sur le duo un peu plus loin. Cette histoire puait à plein nez, elle puait les emmerdes. Mais que foutait ce stupide Marco à la fin ? Et surtout avec Rivaille ? Le petit homme était craint et respecté, mais surtout inapprochable. Traîner en sa compagnie était synonyme de sévices de la part de tous ceux qu'il avait un jour remis à leur place, ces derniers se vengeant sur les seules choses à leur portée : les élèves. Rien qu'en lui tendant une feuille qu'il aurait fait tomber on se mettait déjà beaucoup de gens à dos, alors parler avec lui directement ? Impensable. Et pourtant le délégué était en train de le faire, dans un coin de cour abandonné et pendant les heures de classe. Tout pour être discret mais éveillant aussitôt la méfiance chez quiconque les apercevrait. Comme Ymir. A force de rester immobile elle finit par attirer l'attention de Rivaille, qui la fixa de ses yeux morts qui ne laissaient jamais suinter la moindre émotion. Elle ne bougea pas, son propre regard fixé sur la nuque de Marco. Ce dernier, réalisant que son interlocuteur ne l'écoutait plus se retourna pour voir ce qui le captivait à ce point. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux d'Ymir et cette dernière eue tout juste le temps d'y entrevoir une brève lueur de panique avant qu'il ne la dissimule bravement. Elle ne chercha pas à cacher son inquiétude, elle, lui envoyant par ce biais un message muet. Un message d'avertissement. Pour toute réponse, le garçon aux tâches de rousseur lui sourit d'un air peiné, comme s'il était déjà trop tard pour cela. Ne supportant plus cette vision d'un imbécile trop bon pour vivre vieux, Ymir se détourna brusquement et reprit le chemin de son cours. Elle dépassa soudainement Annie, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu arriver totalement obnubilée par le spectacle un peu plus loin. Elle fixait le concierge et le délégué qui commençaient à s'éloigner, son regard bleu s'étant fait aussi implacable que la glace elle-même. Il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant chez cette fille, quelque chose qui réveillait son esprit combattant et son instinct de survie. Baissant la tête pour dissimuler son regard derrière une barrière de mèches brunes, Ymir ne dit rien. _Fais attention à toi Marco, tu t'engages sur un terrain des plus glissants._ Elle franchit la porte d'entrée, la laissant claquer dans son dos.

* * *

Bonjour/bonsoir chers lecteurs !

Eh bien, je crois que ça y est, tous les personnages sont en place. Quelques indices ont été distillés ici et là, histoire de souligner les secrets de chacun et tout ce qu'ils impliquent. Sinon le prochain chapitre devrait être légèrement plus long et avec on entrera dans le vif du sujet, même si la grosse action est encore pour plus tard !

Dans tous les cas je vais essayer de me dépêcher et j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous ~


End file.
